Ukitake Destiny A Naruto Fan Fiction
by Destinymewtwo
Summary: Destiny and her brother live in Japan, a normal life. When the TV goes wierd, they are seperated in a wierd world that they are very familiar with... Destiny finds herself falling for the one and only Sasuke Uchiha... But can she survive his future?
1. Prologue NARUTO

"Destiny-kun! Slow down Destiny-kun!" That's right, my name is Destiny. Destiny Ukitake to be precise. "Huff, puff, Destiny-kun, you know I can't keep up with you!" I turned back my head and smiled, "I know Yashi, but I like to do it anyway." I replied, winking at the same time.

"Destiny! Yashimoto! Naruto's on!" YAY! Naruto= major fan girl scream! Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden, is my favourite show EVER. "C'mon Yashi! Race ya!" I scrubbed his blonde hair and raced inside.

"Ore wa Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as the episode ran, but it was over too soon. "Yashi, its sooo obvious what's gunna happen isn't it?" The credits finished and the adverts began, but something wasn't right… The TV was glitching back to Naruto, but nothing I had ever seen from an episode. Yashi leaned in to touch the TV, but before he could there was a massive power cut. "Yashi? Yashi where are you?" I hadn't noticed it had gone dark; it was only 4:00pm! "Destiny? Destiny wake up." I recognised that voice, but since when had I been knocked out? I opened my eyes to see Naruto and I Jiraiya. Yes, you heard me correctly, NARUTO AND JIRAIYA! I sat bolt upright to find myself in a field, where Jiraiya taught Naruto the infamous Rasengan. B-b-but… It can't be." I slid my hand down Naruto's face, and he blushed. "Ero-Sennin, what's this girl doing?"


	2. I Can't Use Ninjutsu!

"So yeh, that's what happened" I told Jiraiya and Naruto what had happened, but they just laughed and called me crazy. Jiraiya stood up slowly, taking his scroll off. "Naruto, I want you to fight with Destiny." Naruto jumped up and threw his fist in the air. "Alright! Finally some real training! Thanks Ero-Sennin!" I looked at Jiraiya in shock. "How the hell am I meant to fight the future-" my hand clasped over my mouth. I can't tell Naruto what's about to happen. "I'm not sure if I can use Ninjustsu" I pondered, thinking about an excuse as to why I wouldn't be able to use Ninjutsu. "I had an injury, which affected the flow of chakra, so I am only able to use Taijutsu." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smiled. "So… you don't know any ninjutsu? Your chakra flow seems fine to me- can we just fight? Dattebayo." Jiraiya did some ninja hand signs to hold a Rasengan in mid-air. "Focus your mind on the Rasengan, and split it in half with your fingers." I looked stumped for a moment, but I did as he said. I focused on the Rasengan with my palms tight together by my chest. I closed my eyes and focused what I thought was my chakra in my left hand, and jabbed forward. The Rasengan split in half and dispersed. "See? No problem there." I looked at my hands. I just used chakra… and it was awesome! "Now" Jiraiya continued "Naruto, spar with destiny. Are you ready?" I slapped my fist in the palm of my hand. "Hai!"


	3. Coreingan

"Bring it on Uzumaki!" I yelled across the field, cocky about how quickly I had cut the Rasengan in half earlier. Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu, and about 400 clones appeared all over the area. Oh my gosh! Fan girl scream, I was fighting against Naruto and he was using Shadow Clone Jutsu!

I stood dead still and put my palms together- opening my eyes to see a completely different site. I could hear more clearly, but there was something even weirder… I could hear the blood flow and heart beat of Naruto and Jiraiya. "RASENGAN!"

My senses became alert a split second too late; the Rasengan wrenching in my stomach as I coughed up blood. So this is what the Rasengan felt like, I swore at that moment I would never laugh at Pein getting a Rasengan in the stomach. Ever again.

I flew into the water that was flowing near the field, focused the chakra onto my hands and feet to stand up, very slowly- grabbing my stomach. I looked down at the now still reflection of myself; I didn't look a thing like me. My eyes were very similar to that of Sasukes, but aqua blue instead, and my hair was short and brown, hanging just above my shoulders. My ninja outfit was pretty awesome; it was a black one piece suit, although I could see several tears in the stomach due to Narutos' Rasengan.

"Alright Naruto." I said adjusting my one piece so it would stay on during the fight. "Now. I'm serious." I putt two fingers from each hand to form the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and about 100 clones appeared before Naruto, and I commanded them to attack him. All of our clones disappeared after colliding with each other, Naruto a and myself appearing from the smoke. "Coreingan!" I focused and could see the blood pumping throughout Naruto's core. I then did something I will regret for the rest of my life.

"Heart stop!"


	4. Uchiha Madara

"Odoma Rasengan!" I felt the currents flow everywhere as I dodged the attack just in time. "Naruto!" Naruto layed still on the floor, with Jiraiya desperately trying to revive him. I stood still; my eyes open as wide as they could go. "Cough cough"

"Naruto are you alright?" Jiraiya said, helping Naruto to his feet. "Eww! My mouth tastes of old people. Ero-Sennin, did you give me mouth to mouth?" He rubbed his head, saying "I may have… But it's nothing I'm proud of haha" He replied as Naruto put his thumb up at me. "No, Naruto, she took it too far." Naruto turned his head to Jiraiya- puzzled. "What are you saying? She's amazing! You have awesome skills Destiny-" My heart pounded, my body collapsing from the amount of chakra left I had in my body; Or rather the lack of it. I knew in the Naruto world that you had an expense of chakra that you could use, but I had no idea running low on it would be this painful- I suppose Naruto's Rasengan didn't help either. "Destiny? Are you alright?" Naruto and Jiraiya ran to me as I fell from my knees to my side, clenching in pain. It was at that moment that I realised Naruto had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village a while ago, and was out training in the training field. The Akatsuki appeared in front of me, facing towards Naruto and Jiraiya, who stopped in their tracks.

"You'll pay for what you did to Gaara!" Naruto yelled, but Jiraiya put his hand out in front of him. "Now's not the time, Naruto, for now we need to know why they're here." Jiraiya pointed his finger at who I thought was Madara, as they know him as 'Tobi'- for now. Itachi and Kisame stood forward, Itachi saying "Naruto. Let Destiny come with us. She is of no use to you." Kisame wacked Samahada over his shoulder, and laughed. "Hmph, Too bad we got orders from Pein not to attack the little brats."

"Pein? Who's Pein?" Tobi went into stupid mode, which I actually quite liked.

"See, I should have done the talking, Deidara-sempai or I wouldn't have made that mistake!" I gathered my strength and stood up. I was not being captured by the Akatsuki on my first day here! "Grab her Tobi" said Itachi, using his Sharingan powers to make head hurt as well. "Ahh!" I grabbed my head- falling back to the floor and coughing up blood. "Be careful Destiny-kun! I don't want to hurt you! Tobi picked me up like a father holds a baby, and grabbed me tightly so I could hardly breathe. "I managed to get close enough to his ear "I know..w-ho you are… M-" My speech became inaudible before I was able to finish the sentence. "Destiny!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	5. Madara Sensei?

"Urgh" I said rubbing my head.

"You're awake I see." Madara walked out of the shadows; I looked down, trying to avoid eyesight, and there was a bandage on my stomach, obviously where Naruto had caused serious damage with his Rasengan. At the end of the rug on the floor (which was actually very uncomfortable) was an Akatsuki cloak. "You are NOT serious. Why would I join the Akatsuki? They're pathetic, Pein, who by the way is meant to be your most powerful member, until Sasuke comes along, had a hard time defeating Jiraiya? And couldn't even defeat Naruto!" Oh. Crap. I had said way too much, curse my fan girl rants. Huh, Yashi was right; you are going to be useful. He said that you had vast knowledge of the past, present and future of this land. That's how you knew my name."

Did Madara just say… Yashi? My face went from shock to pure anger. "What have you done with my brother?" I yelled at Madara, clenching my stomach in pain after. Naruto's Rasengan did serious damage; I could see that without my Coreingan- the loss of chakra just made it ten times worse. "If you think that this is due to Uzumaki Naruto's Rasengan, then you are gravely mistaken. The Coreingan wasn't meant for a person like you, although I am going to teach you how to use it. All you need to do is agree to join the Akatsuki; I'll heal you and then teach you the secrets of your Coreingan. "No, just heal me already! Ahh!" My stomach felt like a Rasengan was permanently put there, but like it was spurting out blood at the same time. "I didn't want to have to do this so early, but-" Madara began pulling off his mask, but I didn't want to see under it. I didn't want to find out if it was Obito or Madara, Masashi Kishimoto hadn't decided yet. "Wait! Urgh. Fine. It's not like I have a choice." I grunted in pain as I felt Madara's chakra overwhelm me. He touched my arm and began healing my wound with his Sharingan, helping us do so by sharing chakra, although I could hardly stay conscious during the process. His chakra was more intense than anything I had ever experienced in my life. And when you've tried strawberries dipped under a chocolate fountain and them swimming in the chocolate, I think you'd agree with me how intense it was. "All healed. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Ukitake Destiny."

"Arigato…" I froze. Was I going to say it? Really? Was I going to say a respectful word to my most hated character in the Naruto world? _*knock knock knock*_ Madara went to the door and from what I could hear; Zetsu had Sasuke in his arms, ready to put him on the bed. I guessed Sasuke had just defeated Itachi, surprisingly I didn't sense it. "S-Sasuke?" I knew it was Sasuke, but he was topless-covered in bruises and blood too- but still topless, so I couldn't help it. "Destiny, you may leave the room, I will find you when I have finished here with Sasuke." Madara said as I put on my Akatsuki cloak. I put my fist in my palm and bowed. I then said the thing I never thought I'd say. "Hai… Madara sensei."


	6. Uchiha Sasuke

Madara-sensei (still feels weird saying that) had sent me out so he could have a talk with Sasuke; I already knew what they were going to talk about, so I left without arguments. I zipped the Akatsuki cloak up so you could still see my chest area. I began to wander this immense complex alone, and after a while I got bored and sat down on a nearby bench outside of Madaras' room. I started to think about Yashi, and what he would do if he found out I had joined the Akatsuki. The more I thought of Yashi, the bigger the lump in the back of my throat got; I missed him. He was my annoying little brother, but I still missed him. Whilst I was still thinking about Yashi, Sasuke opened Madaras' door and slammed it shut behind him. "Sasuke?" I said, clearing the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry about Itachi-san. I-" I got off by him pinning me to the wall. My back slammed against the wall and hurt my head, taking a moment to get my senses back to normal. "You know nothing about me! So why don't you just piss off and leave me alone? Hmph." Sasuke put his arms down beside me, and turned around. "Madara- Sensei probably hasn't told you about me, but I know everything about you. I was the one who told Madara that you'd not believe him about Itachi." I lied, but I thought it was the only way for us to have a conversation. He turned around and activated his Sharingan and putting his arms either side of me against the wall, looking deep into my eyes. "Sasuke… please stop. I'll only ask you once. I tried to poke his stomach, but he dodged and grabbed my neck. "Fine. I did say." I said struggling for air.

"No, Destiny, you will not use that Jutsu, you'll waste too much Chakra. Sasuke put her down. NOW" Madara-sensei said vaporising out of nowhere- that was his Space-Time Jutsu. "Hmph. I'm leaving. Hebi are waiting for me." I remembered, Hebi was Sasuke's team name before Taka came into play. "Madara, are you coming?" Sasuke said walking out of the door to the right. I strangely hadn't noticed that before. "Come on Destiny, you are coming too, you are my student after all." He gestured for me to go ahead of him, in the middle of Sasuke and himself. "Sasuke, I have a question before we go outside and meet Karin, Jugo and Sugietsu. Can you re-name you team Taka? Because you now have a new objective, and I would like to join Taka." I thought aloud to Sasuke, his hand stopped opening the doorknob for a second. "Hmph, why not. You are of the Ukitake clan after all, the ones with the eyes said to be more powerful than the Sharingan." Sasuke turned his head to me, crying- but smiling really innocently. I had never seen Sasuke smiling before, so I smiled back, and he blushed.

"Karin, Jugo, Sugietsu, this is Ukitake Destiny, and she is the new member of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara's student, and… the new member of Team Taka."

"Taka?" Jugo, Karin and Sugietsu said all at the same time.

"Yes. We will now be known as taka, after the hawk, because we have a new objective. To destroy the Hidden Leaf." Madara-sensei crossed his arms, but in an impressive way. Taka, do you not think you should introduce yourself to Destiny?" Madara-sensei said. "Hmph" Karin pouted, "I'm Karin… pleasure." Sugietsu laughed. "Ignore Karin. I'm Sugietsu, one the hidden mist legendary sunshine." He said, slurping his water bottle. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jugo." Jugo leant forward to reach my hand and kiss it. That was just like Jugo, very well mannered (apart from in curse form). "Sasuke?" Taka all looked at Sasuke.

"Ore wa… Uchiha Sasuke."

Disclaimer!

Destiny: FAN GIRL SCREAM! Sasuke said "Ore wa… Uchiha Sasuke"!

Sasuke: Is it really that fan girl screamish?

Destiny: *SCREAMS*

Sasuke: … Ow


	7. Chidori

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves- you should get training. Defeating the Hidden Leaf is going to be challenging. Destiny said herself that Pein got defeated by the Kyubi Jinjuriki, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke froze at that name. It was so obvious that Naruto wasn't lying about their bond still being there. "And you two come with me." I had missed Madara- Sensei's speech about training because of my mind blabble, but at least I caught that bit. "Hai- Sensei." We walked with Sensei silent, Sasuke obviously still thinking about Itachi's death. That was hard on him; any brothers' death is, even if you hated them, and then found out that they weren't the person you thought they were. My thoughts turned to Yashi for a quick moment, before Madara-Sensei spoke. "Sasuke, you will teach Destiny how to use the Chidori. Destiny, try to have learnt it by the time I get back." I wasn't sure where he was going, but probably to immobilise Pein about trying to destroy Konoha. "Hmph. You better learn quickly, I honestly can't be bothered." I nodded, giving a serious glance, trying to do an impression of him. "Ok… Sasuke-kun" I winked, making him blush.

"Ok then. Destiny-kun. Shall we get started?" I nodded, getting excited. I already basically knew how to do the Rasengan, now I was going to learn the Chidori! This was such a fan girl scream moment! "Ok, I think it's best if I show you first. Do you think you will be able to copy the ninja hand signs using your Coreingan?" I laughed.

"Sasuke, I bet you I can do the ninja hand signs without using my Coreingan, and pierce more trees with my Chidori- than you." Sasuke shook his head, doing the ninja hand signs as fast as he could so I couldn't possibly follow them, even with my Coreingan. Luckily, I had watched Sasuke perform the Chidori so much, I knew the ninja hand signs any way. Sasuke finished the hand signs and blue lightning started to appear around his hand, which he transferred to his sword. "Chidori!" He shouted, as he pierced through 4 or 5 trees at least. "Alright. Your turn- beat that. Hmph." I put my hands together to form the necessary hand signs, and said them aloud as I formed them. "Hai… Sasuke-kun. Mi! Tatsu! Uma! Hitsuji! Tori! Imu! You! Saru!*(check the disclaimer to see what they mean). I grabbed my arm like Sasuke does when he forms a Chidori; my arm and fingertips started tingling as blue sparks started flying around my hand. I started to run at the tree next to the ones Sasuke had demolished into nothing but stumps, and activated my Coreingan to see what mix it would make the Jutsu form. It started to change colour, until I could see the glow around my hand become completely red. "CHIDORI!" I yelled at the top of my voice as I felt my hand on the tree, but it didn't stop. My hand sliced through at least 8 trees before turning blue and cutting the final tree and stopping.

"Huff, puff" That took a lot out of me; Sasuke was nowhere in sight, but quickly made me jump by appearing suddenly from the smoke I had caused. "Hmph. You're good, how did you manage to copy my hand signs?" Sasuke said walking closer to me. "Maybe you are worth…" Curse Madara-Sensei for interrupting at that moment, because Sasuke looked like he was about to kiss me. "Am I interrupting something? Destiny? Sasuke?" We both turned away and blushed, giving sideward glances towards each other still. "I see that you have learnt the Chidori Destiny. Good; before we arrange your formal joining for the Akatsuki, we have a few errands to run. Say goodbye to Sasuke, and I'll meet up with you at the hide out. He swirled out of the demolished forest, using his infamous Space-Time Jutsu. "You realise that you're an emo boy and like no-one, right? You're not meant to like anything. You said that to Kakashi the very day Team 7 was formed. Remember?" He looked at me with endearing eyes. "People… Change their mind. Destiny-kun" He leant in to kiss me. What should I do? I know that big fore headed bitch (Sakura) was in love with him, but do I really think Masashi is going to let that romance happen? I decided to let the kiss happen, but my hand was automatically placed on his chest. "Sasuke. Please. Don't do this. You are an evil guy. Your clan didn't die for nothing, and it wasn't the Hidden Leafs fault, you hear me? It was… Danzo. I leant in and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Sasuke… I love you, but I cant do anything about it, I'm sorry." I jumped quickly out of that tragic love failure I had just put myself into, and ran back to Madara-Sensei. "Sorry I took so long Sensei. What errands do you plan to run?" Madara looked at me, his Sharingan glowing within the darkness of his mask. "I want you to tell me how the Akatsuki destroys the Hidden Leaf Village."

Disclaimer!

Destiny: Hai Sensei

*tells him everything, which takes a while….

Madara: Arigato Destiny, you have been a great help. I have now decided what your task is to complete, so you may become a full member of the Akatsuki.

Destiny: Hai… Sensei?

ENTER KONAN

Konan: I will tell her.

Madara: Very well, I'll leave you to do the disclaimer to then.

Konan: You are to help kill Jiraiya-Sensei.

And Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ®2007 Shippuden


	8. The Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant Part 1

2 months later

"So, Sensei, What are we doing about Pein and Konoha?" I asked him. I had been in the Akatsuki planning for my big battle for 2 months. Or for what had felt like 2 months. I still hadn't seen my brother- Yashi- even though I ask Madara-sensei about him every couple of weeks. He always says the same thing. "Your personal life is of no concern to me. The aims of the Akatsuki are all that are important to me, and should be for you too. We have had enough corrupt member in the past… And in the future as you tell me."

"Madara, Jiraiya-Sensei has been spotted entering the Hidden Rain Village." The Hidden Rain Village was the Akatsuki's current location, but we will soon need to move on. Luckily Madara has already arranged where he and I are going to stay, and left the others to sort out their own places as well. He told all the members, including Konan and Pein, even though he knows about their death just as well as I do. "This Konoichi from the Hidden Rain has been spying on him for us, and spoke to me, saying she wanted to see you." Madara looked at Konan with intensity.

"Where is this Konoichi?" Madara asked as Konan gestured Pein to bring her up. She was much like me in many ways, apart from some differences, which included that her eyes were a deep shade a brown, and she had crimson red hair- which looked like a big heap of blood in the rain. "Destiny, take care of her. Do what you want with her." Madara left the terrace roof, which suggested that Pein were ready to move to the location where Jiraiya was. I cant believe I am about to do this. "Her Destiny" Pein chucked the girl to me, her stumbling and falling on me. "Woah! Are you ok? What's your name?" Even though I had been in the Akatsuki for 2 months, their rules and regulations are to act as normal until we stumble against an enemy of the Akatsuki which wants to stop the organisations goals. Although I didn't agree with the goals, never have and probably never will, the Akatsuki have grown on me. They were like my family. "Ari-gato. I'm Korowai Ayame. Who are you?" Ayame said as I helped her stand. She was strong to withstand an attack from Pein and still live.

We're moving out Destiny, make sure to keep up."Konan said as her and Pein jumped out of sight. "I'm Ukitake Destiny" Her eyes widened when I said my name. "So your…. Never mind" She said, beginning to make her exit. "Wait. Come with me, I think you'll like what you're about to see. If you want to see a legend on his last legs." She smiled, obviously not being too far out of the village to see the world. "Come on then."

"Arigato Destiny-Sama" We both began to run to the designated location of Jiraiyas' death, both silent on the way. "Here we are" I spoke, not even out of breath. "Wait here and stay out of sight, you're not meant to be seeing this." I said to her, gesturing to a building that she could hide behind. "Hmph. Hello. Jiraiya-Sensei." I had seen this scene too many times, I could match what they were saying before they had even said it. "Oh! So it is you Konan. Long time no see. I don't suppose you're still with Nagato and Yahiko?" Jiraiya still hadn't recognised me. I was quite surprised. "No, Yahiko dies some years back. I now have new help." She pointed at me, Jiraiya finally recognising me. "Destiny? I never thought Konan would stoop so low as to join the Akatsuki… But you too? Naruto will not be pleased. I also never thought ANBU would be right." I perked one side of my cheek to form an evil smile. "Naruto will never know, because you won't be returning to Konoha, 'Ero-Sennin'."

"This is your fight Destiny, Pein will arrive shortly, and I will be waiting here in-case you need help." Jiraiya pointed his finger at me, getting dead serious. "You'll regret that Destiny." At that very moment, Ayame jumped in front of me and Konan. "You honestly have no idea who I am. Do you?" Ayame put her hand on her hip, shaking her head in disgust. " I thought you'd recognise your own daughter. To-chan." My eyes widened. This didn't happen in the anime. What the hell was going on? I wasn't surprised that Jiraiya had a daughter. To be honest I'm surprised he didn't write the original scene like this. "Ayame. Your personal concerns are of no use to the Akatsuki. Go home now, or I will be forced to kill you. This is Destiny and Peins' fight." Ayame turned around and stared at me, before coming closer to me than Sasuke did those 2 months ago. "If you attempt to kill him, when he is defensiveness, then I will stop you." She then disappeared, along with Konan. "I do not want to hurt you, but I will defend myself" I stood ready to strike, legs apart and my hands poised like Jaden Smith from Karate Kid. "It doesn't matter Jiraiya. I must defeat you to earn my place among to Akatsuki. Summon your frogs, because they will be vital for Naruto to become a sage."

"Naruto? Become a sage? Now there is a day I want to live to see." Said Jiraiya. Pein at that moment dropped in, and tilted his head, allowing me to start the fight. "Sadly you will not… 'Ero-Sennin'." I said, forming the necessary hand signs for my new Jutsu.

"RASORI!"


	9. The Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant Part 2

"RASORI!" I yelled. This was my new Jutsu. Because I had learnt Chidori so quickly 2 months ago from Sasuke, Madara-sensei allowed me to try and learn and perfect the Rasengan. Then he let me combine them, and I decided on the name Rasori- 'cause it sounds cool. The attack landed on Jiraiyas left arm, severely damaging it, with blood going everywhere. "Urgh. Your strength is incredible, I'll give you that. Too bad you're using it for the wrong side." Jiraiya grasped his arm in pain, blood trickling down his arm and in a puddle on the floor by his foot."The Akatsuki isn't a side. We are an organisation which has certain goals we want to fulfil; anyone who gets in the way is killed." Pein stepped in front of me, about middle distance between me and Jiraiya. "Destiny, charge up your chakra supply, we will want your help using your ocular powers." I nodded sitting down with my legs crossed, forming the Dragon hand sign and putting it under my chest. "Yahiko? It can't be you…" I heard Jiraiya say before I went into full meditation.

"Destiny? Ni-san? Where are you Ni-san? I feel you're here! Don't kill Jiraiya! It'll turn you evil! Please Ni-san!"

"Ni-san…"

"Destiny, we need you now." My eyes suddenly awoke. Who was that voice that was inside my head? He said that he felt my presence… it couldn't be Yashi… could it? "Now, Destiny." Pein got me up and gave me some of his chakra. Apart from one Pein, the rest did the same, lending me their chakra. "Coreingan!" My senses became razor sharp, and I could see all of the blood Jiraiya was losing. "I focused on his heart beat, which was erratic and not regular.

"Temporary Heart Stop Jutsu!" I called aloud, with my hands in a similar pose as to when Ino performs her Mind Transfer Jutsu. I saw Jiraiya's heart stop for about 5 seconds, and then start- weakly- again, I decided to watch the rest unfold with my regular eyes. "Allow to go to him Pein-Sama." Pein nodded. "You have passed; you may now do what you wish. Destiny" I bowed my head quickly, and then ran over to him. He was on the floor, barely breathing. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-Sama. I would have made it quick… but everyone was watching. I'm sorry…" Tears began to well up in my eyes. I always cried at Jiraiya's death in the anime, and here in the Naruto world was no different. He coughed up blood, so I turned him over so that he wouldn't choke. "Destiny. If you hadn't done it, then Pein would have. I would rather have the honour of getting killed by a noble ninja than someone that wants to kill me for the heck of it. Urgh!" Jiraiya spat out more and more blood, his eyes beginning to well too. "If Naruto blames you for his death, tell him this. His Ero-Sennin will always be with him. No matter what, I will always be there, within him. Destiny, I would like you to take the last of my chakra as a message to Naruto. I know about you, what you told us that day when we found you… I knew you weren't normal, just like Naruto isn't. Please, take this." Jiraiya held out his bloody hand and put his finger on my forehead, transferring the last of his chakra to me. "Ari…gato. Destiny… Sama…" Jiraiya gestured for me to put him in the water, which was where he ended up dying in the anime. As I put him in at waists width, I saw Ayame out the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry… To-chan." I let Jiraiya go, and he gradually began to fade into the blackness. I remember his last words from the anime all too well:

"The Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant… Now it'll end a bit better I hope. The final chapter will be… 'The Frog In The Well Drifts Into The Ocean.' Not bad… hehehe. Now, it's time to put down my pen… Ah, that's right, what should I name the sequel? Let's see…'The Tale Of Uzumaki Naruto. Yes… that has a nice ring to it…"

Ok, my aim was to make you cry in this chapter... i cried whilst i was writing this, and now i can't get the lump out of my throat XD

But yeh. If it did make you cry or even if it didn't, please review!


	10. Sasuke kun

Warning- Swearing

I stood as I watched Jiraiya sink to the bottomless pit, vanishing from site. I turned to Ayame, who grabbed a kunai from her pouch and was poised to strike; I readied myself for the attack. "You killed Jiraiya… You Bitch!" Ayame flung for me with her kunai in hand with intent to kill. I was ready to let her, but that's when he happened.

Sasuke appeared from nowhere and stopped her attack with one hand, and then grabbed her in a cross armed hold. "Let me go! She killed my To-Chan!" Sasuke looked at me with surprise, like he suddenly realised who Jiraiya was, and that I had _killed_ him. "Hmph. Do you really think I care about Jiraiya? Get outta here before I reunite you with your dad." Sasuke said cold heartedly.

"Now Sasuke, there is no need for that." Pein appeared from the mist, two of them restricting my arms and my one wrapping his arms around my shoulders and behind my head. "What the-?" I was cut off by Sasuke, who attacked Pein immediately with Chidori. "Uchiha Sasuke. Protecting an Ukitake. No wonder you like her." Sasuke stopped in his tracks with the Chidori, with Madara-sensei appearing. "Hmph. What is Destiny doing restricted by Pein? Tell them to let go of her. I have business to attend to, and I need Destiny as part of Taka." My eyes widened. Sasuke _did_ care about people- namely me. "You should know this better than any one Sasuke. Destiny does not plan to stay with the Akatsuki. This initiation test was to see if she cared about The Hidden Leaf Village, and its population. She does, so she must be killed." Madara said in a soulless voice. That's why Pein let me approach Jiraiya when he was dying. He knew I would, and the consequence was being killed. "Wait! What the hell are you talking about? Destiny is the only human-being amongst all of you! Yes, she killed a Sannin and then went to help him die peacefully, but didn't you say you could see what was going to happen? That means she was only keeping the story line the same! Isn't that right, Destiny-kun?" I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew Jiraiya had died in the water, but that isn't the only reason. I felt he should have a private death. As he said once: "_It's not how you live, but how you die in the ninja world…_" I remembered Jiraiya's lines, because they were inspirational to me during my, what you now call 'normal' life. "Hmph. We'll make an a deal. Destiny comes with me, and she tells you how to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf." Madara thought. That was the one thing I had not told him, how Pein got into Konoha. "Very well. Let her go" Madara demanded. "Now, tell us how." Pein asked. To be honest I didn't know how to make it worth their while, but I decided to tell them the truth. "If you use stealth to enter the Hidden Leaf, 5 paths can protect you whilst you perform Chibaku Tensei. Then Konoha will crumble."

I knew I was condemning 1,000's of innocent civilians to death, but they were going to die anyway. "Hmph. Sasuke, you and Destiny may leave. Ayame, we need to talk." Madara touched Ayame's shoulder and they disappeared. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke picked me up and jumped rooftop to rooftop, finally stopping when we had left the Hidden Rain Villages borders. "Sasuke, you can put me down now." I think he had forgotten that he was carrying me, because he moved swiftly from tree to tree- you could tell he was Kakashi's student. "Hmph, ok" He jumped to the forest floor, and gently put me down to stand. "Sasuke, I haven't seen you in two months. Where have you been? I've- I've missed you." I tilted my head and smiled, reaching in for a friendly hug. "No." He raised his arm to black mine. "No. Destiny you turned me down once. I'm not letting you do it again. Hmph." Sasuke said turning around ready to leave. "Sasuke wait!" I said jumping onto him, both of us falling to the soft grass. "Sasuke, don't go please." I said. I know Sasuke was my second favourite character in Naruto, and he betrayed Konoha, but I actually am starting to like him. Like 'like like' him. "Destiny, get off me. He rolled so that he was lying on top of me. I could feel his breath on my cheek, warm and smelled of freshness. He pinned my arms above me so I couldn't move, and that was when the ultimate fan girl experience happened.

Uchiha Sasuke _kissed_ me. His lips were soft against mine, kissing slowly at first. Sasuke let go of my arms and put one arm around my waist and one slid gently down my probably red cheeks, and I put my hands around his neck. He pulled away too soon. Staring at me with those soulless black eyes. I saw a hint of feeling in there, which disappeared when a kunai was shot, and landed millimetres from my neck. Sasuke jumped up, standing over me protecting me from any other incoming objects. I felt his chakra level increase when he activated his Sharingan. Destiny get up." Sasuke said guarding me with his life. He slowly sheathed his sword, careful not to make a sound."He put me on his back and jumped into the trees, jumping as fast as he could to get away from there. "Sasuke, they're behind us!" I said as I saw kunai's coming at us from all directions. "Summoning Jutsu!" I heard one of the ninja say, as a mass of kunai's was shot towards us from the front. "Sasuke watch out!" I got off his back and jumped in front of him and braced myself, putting my arms up to protect my face and my chest area; I took the kunai all over. "Ahhh!" I shouted, falling from a great height. "Destiny!" Sasuke shouted, but was caught of guard and shot back by a Fire type Jutsu

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke: urgh. Destiny! No! *chases after her*

Unknown Ninja: Rikiri!

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!


	11. Uchiha Destiny?

I was awoken by the sound of dogs, barking at the sight of something huge. I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself on the back on a grey haired ninja, with a winter ANBU-like cloak on, jumping with incredible speed. "You're awake I see. I'm glad Naruto's attack didn't kill you"

"Kakashi?" I raised my head in agony, but quickly returned it to its original position, on Kakashi's shoulder. "Yes. You were lucky I was able to hold Sasuke off with my Fire Style Jutsu." I started to struggle on Kakashi- he had been the one who hurt Sasuke-kun? "Let me off. Now." I demanded, Kakashi jumping onto the forest floor.

"Fine. We're almost here anyway."

"Where?" Kakashi pointed to the huge stone walls of the Hidden Leaf Village. The gates were wide open, with Leaf Jounin changing shifts to inspect the happenings at the gate. "Why are we here?" I asked, starting to back away from Kakashi, but I was way too hurt. Even I knew I needed to go to a hospital. "Urgh." I mumbled falling to my butt. "Destiny, come on, a check up won't hurt, will it?" Kakashi held out his hand. I'd always liked Kakashi, but for some reason, never wanted to see his face. He had always worn the mask, and it wouldn't be right to remove it. "Arigato Kakashi." I said, grabbing his hand as he helped me up, putting my arm over his shoulder. Kakashi had said that Naruto had attacked me with the kunai- he obviously knew about Jiraiya, and what I had done… how I had killed him.

"Welcome back Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, running to the gate. "Oh! Is this?" Sakura stopped in her tracks, looking angry all of a sudden. With all these bruises I did not need to be punched by Sakura. "Sakura, now is not the time, we need to get her to the hospital." Kakashi defended me, trying to pick me up. "No, I want to walk. I want to feel the consequence of my actions for killing Jiraiya" I said, uncertain that's what I actually wanted- but it wasn't what I wanted, it was what I needed to do, walk to the hospital, so everyone could see Jiraiyas' killer. "I want to go see the Hokage first. I'm not going to the hospital without seeing Tsunade-sama." Sakura blew her top, grabbing my shirt and putting her face right next to mine. "How dare you request to see Tsunade-sama! You should be-" Sakura was cut off by another female voice coming from a little alley way. "No, Sakura let her speak. I want to hear what she has to say." Tsunade appeared from the shadows, dressed in her green overalls and her white-blonde hair tied back, with the blue gem on her forehead. Shizune and TonTon followed closely behind, both weary of me. "So, it was you who killed Jiraiya…" Tsunade turned her head away for a short moment, holding back her tears. When I watched the anime, I had always wished that her and Jiraiya had got together, because it was like Naruto and Sakura (even though I'm totally against NaruSaku, I'm a NaruHina fan girl). "You should heal up, Destiny." Tsunade said, making the effort to smile at me." I bowed my head, thankful she hadn't kicked me out. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama" I stood back up, and Tsunade whistled with her fingers. "Yamato, take her to the hospital, get her healed up, then take her to interrogation." Yamato appeared with a bunch of leaf Jounin (who's names always escape me) "Hai, Hokage-sama." Yamato used his Wood Style Jutsu to restrain my hands, and I quietly went with them to the hospital. I didn't mind, because I needed to get healed. The only thing I did mind was the interrogation which was nearing. When we got to the hospital, I passed a lot of main characters, including Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru. "Hurry along nurse, we need to get her to interrogation." Yamato said, releasing the Wood Style Jutsu. "If you attempt to escape…"

"You'll kill me, I get it" I said, speaking with a bit of an attitude.

"please lay down, I have to heal you." I nodded, not really paying attention. I had to figure out what to do to get out of the interrogation. I know they'll look in my head, revealing the storyline up to the fourth great ninja war. I can't let them know that, because they can't change what happens… What happens if they do? "All finished, Yamato-san is in the waiting room." I nodded, thanking her for healing me, and relieved not to feel the pain I did earlier. Naruto was obviously mad at me, and will probably never forgive me for what I did to his Sensei. I stood up and left the room I was in, the waiting room pointing at the end of the corridor. I froze, attempting this dilemma that had been placed in front of me.

"You, don't even bother" I heard at the back of my room, Naruto appearing on the windowsill. "Naruto?" I turned to face him before he grabbed me and held a kunai to my throat. "Please Naruto… Please don't. You have no idea how sorry I am about Jiraiya." Naruto started to cry, his whiskers getting like the Kyubi mode. "Naruto! Please, stop. Jiraiya told me to tell you something."

"What did he tell you? I can tell if you're lying!" He yelled grabbing my one piece tighter. "If Naruto blames you for his death, tell him this. His Ero-Sennin will always be with him. No matter what, I will always be there, within him. Destiny, I would like you to take the last of my chakra as a message to Naruto. I know about you, what you told us that day when we found you… I knew you weren't normal, just like Naruto isn't. Please, take this." I poked Naruto's head, feeling Jiraiyas chakra flow into Narutos. "Now you will always have Jiraiya with you…" He let go of me, and fell to his knees, dropping the kunai. "Naruto!" Yamato entered the room, immediately attending to the broken down Naruto. "Naruto! Are you ok? Yamato said, looking up at me with disconcerting eyes. "Right, tell us your name, right now!" Naruto brushed Yamato off his arm, and stood up. "Her name is Ukitake Destiny. Uchiha Sasuke's betroved!"


	12. Almighty Push

"What? Wait, go back again Yamato tai-cho" Naruto still wasn't getting it. He had heard Yamato and the other crow guy (whose name still escapes me) talking about how the Uchiha clan and the Ukitake clan had been related by marriage, and each generation was paired up and betrothed to one another. It just so happens that I was betrothed… to Sasuke. "Urgh. Naruto, give it a rest will you? Every generation of the Ukitake clan- from the land of fire- are paired up with one of the Uchiha clan. You were the one that said Sasuke and I were betrothed, so you should have got your facts right before hand. Hmph." I was starting to sound more and more like the old Sasuke. Not that I didn't like the old sasuke- I just preferred Sasuke as he is now (the equivalent to the Shippuden series). "Uh-huh- Dattebayo- it's too confusing." Naruto scratched the back of my head as he stood up from the hospital bed where he and I were sitting, whilst Yamato explained the meaning 'betrothed' to Naruto. "Naruto,"

"Yes, Destiny?" Naruto gave me a 'I'm dreaming about becoming Hokage look.

"Shouldn't you be training with your frog friends?" I looked at him, sensing a change in chakra level. "Naruto is, I'm a clone. And I thought I was stupid. Haha!" Naruto said grinning. "Alright Naruto, you've had your fun, now return to training. We'll see you later." I looked down as his clone disappeared, thinking I knew what was coming. "Yamato. I'm ready to tell you everything I know. I swear" I said, crossing my heart with my finger. I had to tell him everything… by leaving a few things out. Otherwise they'd actually know everything.

"So yeh, I came here with my brother- Yashi- and I haven't seen them since." I had told them up to where Naruto left for Sannin training, and I said he trained to become a great leader. I didn't spill anymore than that, because it took a very long while to get there. "Hmph. Well, that's very interesting." Yamato said as he entered the room. "Well, all your Intel checks out with our ANBU operators, so you may leave." I nodded, thanking him.

"May I go and see the Hokage, I need to speak with her urgently." As soon as I finished my sentence, there was a rumble. "Please, it's about what's about to happen!" I said, trying to run out the door. "Ok, but you're not leaving my sight!" Kakashi appeared next to Yamato, who was just as surprised as me. "Hai." I said, Kakashi leading the way to the Hokage. "Kakashi, how far is it? We haven't got enough time!" I shouted, stopping.

"Look up Kakashi! We need to get undercover! Trust me!" I yelled, making Kakashi grab me around the waist and get under a shelter box down the end of the alley. "Brace yourself, Destiny." Kakashi put my head under his masked chin, putting his arms around me to help protect me.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Pein said, as a huge sound crashed through my ears and my eyes got covered with light, even though before we were in darkness. "Destiny, hold on-!" Kakashi gripped my tighter, but the force of the impact caused us to let go of each other. Kakashi flew into the air, bracing himself on a collapsed beam. I focused my chakra intensely on my feet to keep myself from moving, but soon that became impossible. "Destiny!" I heard a voice yell, as Tsunade-sama punched the rocks that were about to crush me. "You said you had something to tell me. Was this it? Tsunade said, as her pony tails returning to her shoulders as the gale stopped. "Don't worry, Naruto will come." I reassured the Hokage, but Shizune accompanied her and stopped from doing so. "You destroyed the leaf village! Shizune shouted to a cloaked man who had just sent out the 'Chibaku Tensei' Jutsu. Pein.


	13. Madara's Pein

"So you never told him that you never finished him? You really are a coward Ukitake Destiny. No wonder Sasuke has already forgotten about you." Pein said, summoning his other paths. "Uzumaki Naruto, we have come for you, come with us and we will leave Konoha alone." Pein looked at me with his Rinnegan, condemning himself to death by fighting by fighting Naruto. "_Destiny, do not be alarmed"_ I heard Madara's voice in my head, which caused my head to pound in pain. "_Control the pain Destiny. When Naruto faces Pein, I want you to escape the Hidden Leaf Village and return to where you and Sasuke were before you got separated."_ I nodded, thinking about Sasuke, had he been hurt badly? "_Don't worry about Sasuke, he is fine. Meet us there when Pein makes his attack on the Nine Tails."_ I wanted to stay for Hinata getting stabbed, so I stood and watched the epic battle scene of Pein and Naruto unfold. "Naruto! Don't get sucked in by him!" Naruto turned and as soon as he did so, it happened. I saw Hinata make her way to Naruto, but stopped her and got stabbed instead. Peins pole drove right through my stomach, twisting it back out, I slowly back away whilst Hinata went in to fight. "Hinata, no!" I shouted, clenching my hand on my stomach. "Naruto, do what you must… I must leave you- good luck." I looked at Naruto with pain in my eyes, struggling to hold back the tears for Naruto and Hinata. As I managed to jump away, Hinata got struck down by Pein, causing Naruto's chakra to go insanely powerful. It was intimidating, making me forget about the wrenching pain in my stomach for a split second. "_RRROOOOOWWWWRRRRRRR!"_ Naruto's fox mode screamed, causing sound waves to echo throughout the sky. I landed outside the huge hold of the Hidden Leaf, seeing the destruction Pein had caused. My stomach began to churn as more and more blood poured out. MY Akatsuki cloak- which I had lost when I kissed Sasuke, would have been very helpful in using ad a tourniquet now, but I didn't have it, so I grabbed a kunai and sliced half the clothing of my leg off to tie around my waist. I still had to hold my stomach in pain- but at least this would slow the bleeding down. As I looked at Konoha one last time, I put my kunai back and jumped into the forest nearby. I made sure that I remembered where I kissed Sasuke was far enough away from the Hidden Leaf so that Naruto's Kyubi or Peins Chibaku Tensei Jutsu wouldn't destroy where we were standing.

"You're here I see." Madara appeared from the tree, along with Sasuke.

"You're hurt, how'd that happen?" Sasuke stepped towards me, holding up my arms as I fell into his arms- romantic much. "Destiny! Who did this!" Sasuke held me, still hurt from that attack from Kakashi. "P-Pein did it. But I did it to save Naruto… I need you to make it with him… Naruto is for your fight… not.." My stomach was hurting more than when it was hurt with Naruto's Rasengan. And that REALLY REALLY hurt. All I can say is… ouch. "not… Pein." I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but Sasuke called out to Karin. "Karin, let me have your arm." I knew what was coming next. "Bite, Destiny." I did as I was told, I felt like Edward Cullen from Twilight when he sucked the vampire poison out of Bella in the end of the first film. Her blood tainted my tongue, her chakra pouring in with the blood- healing me. I felt my stomach heal over slowly, causing me to moan in pain. "Woah, slow down, you're going to drain me of my blood, humph." I pulled my mouth away from her arm, the bite marks healing over straight away. "Thanks Karin, as Sasuke says- you are useful after all." I winked at her, Karin pouting and giving me the most evil glare in the world, whilst pushing her glasses up her nose, flipping her red hair back, obviously flirting with Sasuke. "Destiny, you need rest, so go back to the hideout, we're going to collect Eight-Tails." Madara said, with Karin laughing.

"Hmph. Fine then, don't die Karin, it would be an awful shame" I said, getting up with Sasuke aiding me. "Goodbye Sasuke-kun" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, and Madara? Where can I find another cloak? I kinda lost my other one…" I said, pulling away from Sasuke- Karin giving me that 'GET THE F**K AWAY FROM HIM!' look, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling and bursting out laughing. "Hmph. There is always plenty in the storage. Zetsu- take her to the hideout." Madara said, Zetsu appearing from the ground. "Good timing… heheheh… Nagato was a traitor after all…" White Zetsu said, "Well, you never would have known that you would be a valuable asset… Destiny. Looks like Madara's plan will be a success after all…" Zetsu stopped whilst Taka and Madara took off, then carried on as soon as they were out of sight, starting to walk (or whatever Zetsu actually does to move when he's a plant ¬.¬). "All the world shall know Madara's Pein."

Boring disclaimer time! ^_^

Destiny: What's that meant to mean? You spelt pain the wrong way as well *laughs*

White Zetsu: HEHEHEH! No, that was for dramatic effect. I'm the dramatic one, you should know that! *gets hit by Black Zetsu*

: Shut up… we are not here to discuss personal business

: I thought that was exactly what we were here for?

Destiny: Whatever, I'll meet you at the hideout, see ya! *jumps away*

: I just hope that she doesn't die before Kabuto decides to use that forbidden Jutsu….


	14. Yashi And Ayame

It was days before Sasuke returned with Madara and Taka, and I had to think of where they'd been before I had figured it out. Madara had struck a deal with Kabuto, just before the Kage Summit. "Zetsu, Destiny was well looked after I see" Gesturing at me, with Karin and Jugo pouting, and Sugietsu just slurping his water bottle. "How's the fight with Eight-tails go? Well, I know how it went, but are you alright Sasuke? How are your eyes?" I asked him, but he just nodded and disappeared inside the hideout. "They're fine; he just had a shock that's all." Ayame appeared from behind Madara, also a bit beaten up. "What's she doing here? DO you realise she wants to kill me?" I put a foot back ready to counter in case she tried anything, but Madara held his hand to stop Ayame from doing so. "Don't worry; Ayame is going to stay with us. Destiny, you are no longer the newest member of the Akatsuki…"

Two weeks later

Ayame didn't fit in with us. She was an unskilled Konoichi from the hidden rain village. She didn't belong with the Akatsuki. I know I didn't use to, but to be honest, now think of the Akatsuki as my family. I've been with them long enough (both through watching them on TV to actually PHYSICALLY- no not sexually for all those dirty minded people- knowing them) "Destiny- kun, is it right that I'm partnered with you?" Ayame came running up behind me whilst I was walking alone in the massive complex (which looked like one of Orochimaru's hideouts) maze. "Hmph. How should I know? Anyway, Sasuke is my partner, not you." I swung around and activated my Coreingan, so could mess with Ayame's blood flow. "Why did you join? You don't belong here, Ayame. Go home." I held my forearm to her neck as I pushed her to the wall and gave her a pounding migraine, working my way down to the heart. "Destiny, stop it. Don't bother; She's not here for the reason you think. She is here for revenge on Konoha, same as you" Madara appeared from the blackness (as usual for him) and forced me to back off of Ayame. "What? I'm not here to revenge Konoha, I'm here to find Yashi- my brother" Madara hugged me, which was REALLY AWKWARD, considering he tried to have me killed- twice. "That's why, Destiny. Konoha have killed your brother. I sent Zetsu to try and help him escape- but all he saw was his body, dumped in a pile of dirt. Konoha call it a grave- but the gravestone is one of a previous soldiers. Mine." My eyes flooded with tears and my Coreingan faded as I pushed myself away from Madara. "You're- You're lying! He can't be dead! We're not from this world! He- He can't be!" I grabbed my kunai and threw them at Madara, with him dodging every one. "Leave me alone!" I ran out of the hideout, jumping as far away as I could.

Jumping from tree to tree, I soon reached a clearing in the forest with a very dark chakra nature. "Who's there?" There was silence, as I jumped on to clearings floor, where the night brought the brisk coldness with it. "Thank god for the cloak" I said to myself as I searched for fire wood. Once I had set up a small pile of wood (which would last me the night- hopefully) I used two kunai out of my pouch and struck them together- creates the sparks which made a blaze of colour and heat dance on the wood. "Ah- that's better." I mumbled, sitting down and holding my hands up to the fire. I felt like I was talking to someone, and at that moment I sensed the presence of some very tainted chakra. Ayame's. "Get out here Ayame, I noticed you ages ago." I stayed with my hands warming against the blaze as Ayame stepped forward in her Akatsuki cloak, actually looking awesome. "Thanks, Destiny- you look awesome to?" Shit- I thought aloud. Oh well, it was true, but that wasn't the best of things to say considering I just wanted to be left alone. "Umm- Destiny- kun? Can I call you 'kun'?" I nodded, pleasing Ayame. "I heard Madara-sama talk about your brother, Yashi? I have also lost a brother to Konoha, in the great ninja war. He was my-" I shut Ayame up by raising my hand.

"Yashi isn't dead. He's still alive, and Konoha can't have killed him, they would've known he was my brother, we have the same eyes. We got them from our mother" My eyes began to weep tears, thinking about home, my world… and how cruel this world was. I hadn't thought about Yashi and mum in a long time. "How selfish have I been! I killed your father, and I haven't even thought about my mother or my brother in weeks! Stupid bitch!" I grabbed my kunai and threw it as hard as I could, hitting the centre of a tree on the other side of the plain. "Destiny-kun. It's ok, like I said, I have lost family members too. What other reason would I have for joining this organisation?" She sat beside me, leaning against the big oak that I had set up camp next to. "It's ok" Her arm leaned over mine, reminding me of my mother comforting me when I was upset about the bullying at school.

Flashback

"C'mon Destiny! Come and get it!" They were calling me. I was the slowest kid in Okinawa junior school, and probably all of Japan. My brother- Yashi was the hottest kid in freshman year, which was two years younger than my year, and I still got bullied by the freshman's for being slow. "Yashi! Make them stop! Please!" I begged my little brother to make his friends stop stealing my clothes. Something an older sister should never have to do. "Yashi please!" I said, tackling to the ground.

"Get off me sister! Go away! They're not my problem, they're yours" Yashi said, brushing himself off and walking away. "Is everything alright? Destiny?" Mr. Uchitake was the headmaster of the school, and a very nice one too. "Yes, Uchitake-sama" I nodded, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me up anyway. "I'm calling your mother, bullying will not be tolerated here."

"Mummy!" I yelled when I walked in, and jumped into her arms as she hugged me back. "It's alright Destiny. Everything is ok"

Flashback end

"I'm not suppose to tell you this, Destiny" Ayame got her arm back, as I lifted my soaked face from her new wet cloak. "Tell me what?" Ayame stood up, and when she did, the wind blew and howled through the trees, and the rain started.

"I know where your brother Yashi is… And he's not dead. Not yet."

OOHHH! CLIFFHANGER!

Disclaimer sorry, no funny business today, I will end on a serious note XD


	15. Destiny Versus Ayame

Guys… before I start this chapter, 2 things…

It's only going to be short, since I'm running out of ideas and need to think of more… :/

I stood there in sheer awe, staring into oblivion as Ayame continued to speak. "So we'll head out tomorrow, alright Destiny-san?" I snapped back into focus, not noticing Madara until it was too late. "And just where do you think you're going? Huh, Destiny?" Madara held a kunai to my throat and grabbed my arms to hold them behind my back. "Why, are you doing this?" I said as I clenched my fists and teeth. Ayame just stood there, like a complete douche bag (politely said might I add). "Hmph. You're really stupid, aren't you Destiny-san?" Ayame placed her hand on her hip as she laughed, even more evil than Sasuke. "Why? Why did you tell me those lies?" I screamed at her, as the rain begun to fall. "I want to fight you, Ayame. All out. If I win, you tell me where Yashi ni-san is being kept." She laughed again, she thinks it's funny? Some sense of humour, messed up bitch. "And if I win? I get to kill you." Madara released me straight after she said that. I could sense the glee on his face as she prepared to kill me, which I wasn't going to let happen.

"Ready to die?" Ayame yelled, flipping back to start the fight. Madara disappeared into the trees, watching stealthily as his new prize student took residence to slaughter his old one. Wow, the more I think about it, the more twisted and spacked up this world is. "Coreingan!" I put my hands together like a Japanese prayer and built up chakra, since my anger had exhausted most of mine earlier. "Bring it!" She rushed towards me, her heart rate and blood rate increasing rapidly. Is that even possible? "Heart Stop!" I used about 90% of my chakra on Heart Stop Jutsu, which hit Ayame directly. "Argh!" My attack sent her flying, landing back on the floor. "Is that- the best… you got?" She stood up slowly, us both breathing heavily. "Kai!" I released my Coreingan, because I had used way too much Chakra with that last attack. "Not smart Destiny- san. Now you're defenceless" The voice came from behind. Her speed is incredible! "Guess you lose. Too bad you'll never find out about Yashi… Destiny-san." My eyes as I heard her fist swing towards my back, obviously aiming to break my back.

"CHIDORI!"


	16. Home Bound

(Ayame's Point Of View!)

"CHIDORI!"

"Kakashi no!" Destiny yelled, the force of his chakra forcing me off my feet and blasting me back. I didn't fall to the ground though, Zetsu caught me. "Kakashi! What are-" Destiny feel to the ground, clutching her side. "Heh, I got you after all." I jumped out of Zetsu's arms, surprised I could stand up. My legs bet into each other, Kakashi stood there- kunai ready. "Sai, Sakura, take Destiny back to Konoha. Naruto, stay with me. We need to fend them off." Sakura, Sai and Naruto appeared from the depths of the forest, and took Destiny off. "Hmph, bye Destiny-kun!" I laughed, very evilly. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, running to Kakashi's side. "Uzumaki Naruto, huh? You are the famous Kyubi. Well, no wonder my To-chan took you under his wing" Poor Naruto look so puzzled, I had to break a smirk.

"You're Ero-sennin's… Daughter?"

"Hmph. Yup, could you not tell?" I said, twirling. True, I had no traits of my dad until I took up sage mode, but I wasn't wasting that much chakra on this little brat. "Hmph. So you're not your full potential then." At that moment Madara cut in, appearing in front of me. "This ends here. Kakashi, go back to Konoha. We have no business with you here. We'll see you soon, be sure of that." Madara grabbed my wrist and started evaporating, "Tell Destiny to hurry back, Sasuke needs his 'Destiny-kun" He laughed before we completely vanished into the dark world.

"Madara, why are we still accepting Destiny as a member? She still cares about her brother! And not to mention she is not a horrible person. She has never done an evil thing in her life!" I said, as a purple hue appeared from the dark.

"Hmph. She killed Jiraiya didn't she? Fufufu" Zetsu became clear as the outline of the shadow in scripted details throughout the face and body. "Zetsu? Good timing. Tell Ayame why we need Destiny in the Akatsuki." Zetsu (well half of him) laughed, and started speaking. "Her chakra is the only one powerful enough to hold the Ten tails. Even Madara himself hasn't enough chakra to hold him. Destiny is going to be taken over by Madara to become the ultimate sage…."

(Destiny P.O.V)

"We have to go back… I don't belong with you; I want to be in the Akatsuki." Sakura's fists clenched and made Sai- who was carrying me on his back- stop. "Sai, let's go" She said, keeping her temper under control, but tears welling up inside. "Sakura, I've been in this world long enough to know you're upset I know all to well. Trust me when I say you don't want to get killed just yet. Anyway, Sasuke will never have you, he's moved on. He's a very evil spirit now, Sakura; you continue to get your heart broken, when all you really want to feel is loved. Naruto had a tough childhood- yeh sure. Everyone acknowledges that. But Sakura, you're having a tough time now. Stop lying to yourself about loving Sasuke when you actually love Sasuke." Sakura stood o the branch and her fists clenched tighter, not saying anything. "I agree Sakura, Destiny is right." Sai smiled at me, in the Sai smiley way. His smile was so cute! Sakura relaxed her fists, turning to us, face flooded with tears. "Sakura- I'm sorry for having a go, I just-" She held her hand up, stopping me from apologising.

"No, Destiny, you're right, you too, Sai. I'll leave this up to the Kage's to sort, Sasuke must be dealt with." I had just remembered that the Kage summit was coming up. Sasuke was planning to attack the Kage's, eliminating Danzo, and finally doing so after the summit. "I will join the Hokage to the summit." Sakura and Sai looked at each other, with slight confusion. "Destiny, Tsunade's in a coma… we don't know whether she'll wake up. Danzo has replaced her temporally as Hokage." Sai said, with no emotion as usual. "I know that. And don't worry Sakura, Tsunade-sama will wake up, and everything will be fine" I did the Naruto impression of winking and holding a peace sign up in front of her. "Heh, Jiraiya-sama was right, you are like Naruto" I heard Sakura mumble before turning her back to me. "Well? Back to Konoha?" Sakura said.

"Are you alright to run on your own? Sai said curiously, like he was trying to look for what emotion to put his words to." I nodded, grinning like Naruto.

"Yeh thanks Sai!" I said, jumping ahead of him. I had to get to grips with jumping with pain, but Sai steadied me as we glided through the air of the forest, reaching Konoha.

"Home. We're Home."


	17. An Important Matter

Sorry Ayame* (you know who you are Cjackman :P ), Ayame is a bit different to you…. Just SLIGHTLY XD

Ayame POV

"So what you're saying is, without Destiny, there would be no plan?" I asked Zetsu and Madara, them both nodding and answering "Hai." Zetsu had an odd twinkle in his eye, like the plant freak was trying to flirt. Eww, just -Eww.

"What's 'Eww'? Ayame?" Crap. I spoke aloud, but covered it up sneakily. "The fact that Destiny has to be a part of this plan." Madara chuckled once, and then it fell silent again. Ayame, go with Zetsu to scout for wandering travellers for practise. Zetsu can transform into them and you can practise your skills for the Kage summit. If we want to bring Destiny back, we will need a good distraction." Distraction? Hmph. First Madara wanted me to play goody-two-shoes with Destiny- that to-chan killing bitch- and now he wants me to be a distraction for her? "Hmph. If I have to." I stormed out of the hide out with Zetsu to meet Sasuke at the entrance. "Is Destiny in there? I need to speak with her." Sasuke leant his arm on his shiny Katana. I wish I had a Katana, then I could stab that bitch right through the heart. "Well? Hmph. Don't bother I'll find Madara." Sasuke walked passed me, and all I could sense was Destiny's chakra within him. "You and Destiny had sex, right?" I said, just to wind him up. Serves him right for choosing Destiny. "What did you- say?" Sasuke pinned me to the wall, his Sharingan activating. "Ayame, that's enough, you definitely aren't powerful enough to take on sasuke" Black Zetsu said as Sasuke's grip got tighter on my neck. "Hmph, you're not worth my time." He let me go, only for me to fall to my knees. "If you want to know where your precious Destiny-kun is, she's not in there. She's been kidnapped by Konoha." I said, rubbing my throat.

"Hn, like I'd believe anything you say- baka." Zetsu reached out a vine and stopped him walking any further. "She's telling the truth, Sasuke. Destiny was taken by the Nine-tails bunch. Madara let her go, but we are planning to retrieve her soon. Madara will tell you the details, teheheh." White Zetsu finished the sentence, which made black Zetsu sigh. "Arigato, Zetsu. Ayame." Sasuke turned to me once more, staring at me with his Sharingan eyes. All I saw in his eyes was pure darkness. Why was it so different to the first time I saw them? When Destiny had been there with me? "Ayame, say anything about Destiny again, and I shall kill you. I shall not hesitate, I shall not regret it. But it won't be slow. So watch your back. Hmph." His eyes left my gaze and his nodded, thanking Zetsu once again, before he turned completely away from me and continued walking into the darkness of the cave.

"Sasuke didn't need to go all 'Uchiha Sharingan' on me. He could have just said yes or no. It was a simple question really." I was spilling to Zetsu about how I hated Sasuke and that son of a bitch Destiny, when he stopped me. "Ayame, why do you care about them so much? Surely if you like Sasuke, you would have killed Destiny… hey, can I do it for you? Fufufu" White Zetsu began, "Don't listen to him. Right, I'm reporting back to Madara. Let's split." I nodded, agreeing. "No, you stay here Ayame; Zetsu hasn't finished training with you." I looked REALLY confused right now. "B-but, I thought you were-" I didn't finish Zetsu split from the while plant, black Zetsu thing, and mage his over to me, wobbling along the way. "Nya, I haven't walked in a long time" He gave me that spaced out, freaky grin that he does, whilst Black Zetsu disappeared. "So, my training? Not that I need it." White Zetsu grabbed my hand and pushed me against the tree stump that was next to where we were standing. "I had something a little different in mind…" He leant to my ear and started nibbling. I tried to push him away, but my hand melted into his chest and got stuck. "Zetsu! Nandato! Get off!" No matter how I struggled, I couldn't break his hold. "Nya, don't worry Ayame-chan, you'll like this…" His lips reached mine, and started moving. His lips tasted really weird, like the mushy plant cereal I use to have back in the rain village. Zetsu slowly moved his lips along with mine. The taste of his lips started to taste really good, but I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, like he was draining energy from me. He pulled away, causing me to go queasy. "Nya, you want more hey? Fufufu" His body started to form a whole body, rather than just half (but strangely with a whole mouth). "Zetsu no. I-" before I could finish his lips were upon mine once again. His tongue- which was one heck of a long tongue- reached inside my mouth. Stupid mistake. I tried to move my jaw to bit his tongue off, but it wasn't moving. It was only following Zetsu's mouth whilst he was kissing me. I felt something go down my tights right at that moment, I charged up my chakra to escape his hold and this really nice- but creepy- moment. "Not trying to escape, are we? He grabbed hold of my shoulders and slammed them against the trunk. My head banged, it was only when my senses came to what it that my hands were being forced lower by his pale white, gooey skin. "Zetsu! Please stop!" I became out of breath, trying to struggle away had taken a lot out of me. "Fufufu, But you're liking this, right?" Zetsu began kissing my neck, his tongue going slowly down my back. His plant leg thing that had gotten up my pants got even further (*not writing that bit*) up there… "Umm, excuse me miss, are you ok?" A man in a hood approached me and Zetsu, and could obviously see I was in distress. "Please help!" Zetsu's hand covered my mouth, and Zetsu hissed at the hooded man. "That wasn't a hiss. Heh heh heh…" The next moment, The hooded man shot his head up to reveal a half white, scaled face. "Take this!" He pointed his arms at Zetsu, and like at gun point, Zetsu back off me and raised his hands. "Ok ok, we don't need to get violent, Fufufu." I saw the man raise his glasses, but neither of his hands moved… After –what I thought was a tail- disappeared, snakes shot out of his cloaked arms and caused Zetsu to be sent flying into a tree, only to 'poof' when the impact hit. "Great. I almost great by a fucking clone." I mumbled to myself, hoping he didn't hear that.

"glad to know that you're ok, hn." The man lowered his hood, to reveal his circular glasses and half tainted snake head.

"Who the hell are you?" He raised his glasses again, but this time with his hand. "Nani? You don't know? Well, how rude of me. I am Kabuto. And I have to speak with Uchiha Madara about an important matter, could you take me to him? He asked really politely. I re-zipped up my Akatsuki cloak, and gestured him to follow me. "Sure, this way."

Right. Basically, my friend,, Cjackman (not giving you her name for obvious reasons XD) wanted a relationship with one of the Akatsuki, but I said but the time she comes into the story properly most of them would have been killed. We discussed many options, and Zetsu was one, hence this chapter.

Sorry for people who are now mentally scarred… I know I am XD but yes, I'm leaving you on a tad of a cliff hanger, but yeh. XD I will upload as soon as I can!

Destinymewtwo

(don't own naruto, just Ayame and Destiny XD)


	18. The Kage Summit Part 1

Destiny POV

"Danzo-sama, I wish to accompany you to the Kage summit." I was knelt on one knee in front of the man I hated, but I hid that deep down. Right now all I wanted to do was go and see Sasuke. I needed to help him in his darkest hour. "Why should I trust you, Ukitake Destiny? You are the betrothed kin to Uchiha Sasuke, and you came into the leaf village wearing an Akatsuki cloak." I bowed my head in shame, seeing how to get us alone. "Danzo-sama, please may we talk alone? It's about…" I thought for a second, what would only I know? "I need to talk to you about the First Hokage and your arm- please." His eyebrow raised a fraction, trying not to make it obvious that I knew his secrets. "Leave us. I shall talk to this one alone." All the ANBU guards stood in protest, not saying a thing. "I said leave us- as the Hokage, and the leader of this village, go, now. Keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto- Sai, that is your job, and yours alone. Everyone else, go fetch information about the summit." Everyone nodded- still in protest as they left the tent. "May I?" I asked as I stood up. "Hai. But one question. How do you know about my arm? And how?"

I explained how I knew the events that happened in the past, present and future, and Danzo actually took it seriously. "Hmph. I know the Kage's agreed on only taking two specialised shinobi, but I'm sure they'll allow one more." I nodded, thanking him. "Danzo-sama!" An ANBU operative burst into the tent. "Danzo-sama! The Kage summit has been called to begin as soon as possible!" He said, giving me a weirded out look (I was guessing, because he has a mask on- duh). Hai, Arigato. Get my two companions who I wished to travel with me. Also, inform the Feudal Lord that Ukitake Destiny will be accompanying me also." The ANBU looked shocked from as much as it could tell) but obeyed without question. "When do we leave Hokage-sama?" Two ANBU operatives appeared into the tent almost immediately after the other left. "Right away, are we all ready?" Danzo grabbed his walking stick and stood up slowly, his arm flinching at my chakra sensation of power. I think it was the Naruto way of an adrenaline rush, because I knew Danzo was going to get killed by Sasuke. "Are you ready, Destiny?" Danzo placed his hand firmly on my shoulder as he passed me, balancing out my chakra. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Well then- to the Hokage Summit."

It was ages before we got to the land or iron, and it was at this time I wished they hadn't taken my cloak off me. It was FREEZING- and that was an understatement. "Hmph. Here- you look cols. The black masked ANBU guy said, handing me a cloak. "ARIGATO!" I snatched the cloak and put it on, still shivering.

"Hmph, you're welcome. Danzo-sama, is it really necessary to have her come with us?" Danzo stopped in the snow and turned towards him.

"Yes, Torune- it is." So, the guy wearing a crow like mask was called Torune.

"Yes, he's called Torune, and I'm Fu."

"Oops, I spoke aloud again, hehehe. Sorry." I said, trying to warm myself up. Danzo carried on walking, ignoring our conversation. "Let's hurry up, we're all starting to get cold- come on." Danzo said, leaping onto the dead tree in front of him. In fact, that's all there seemed to be for miles, pine trees- which still had needles on, dead trees and snow. Such a beautiful landscape, I hardly wait to get indoors!

"Thank god for that!" I yelled, rushing over to the warm fire blazing within our small lodge where we were staying. I jumped on the first bed I saw- which was actually the only bed I saw. "Hey, where are your guys' beds?" I asked, tucking in to my bed, the cloak drying by the fire. "Hmph- we don't have them that is Danzo-sama's bed. Get out." Torune gave me massive evils, and Fu just sighed and went back outside- "I'll take first watch." He slammed the door behind him, letting the snow blast through the warm air within the cabin. "Burr, it's really cold. Imagine how Gaara must feel, Suna is boiling- Konoha isn't that warm, a bit like Japan really, god he must be cold!" I realised I was talking aloud to myself, only for Torune come over and grab me by my scruff of my hair. "Owowow! Let go!" I said, him dragging me to the floor, near where Danzo had sat at the low seated table. "I told you to get out." He was about to kick me when Danzo stood up slowly. "Torune, that's enough. I allow Destiny to sleep there; she needs the rest after all." Torune nodded- looking a bit scared of him. In your face you crow Aburame clan freak! I crawled back to the bed, where a ruffled up sleeping bag waited my arrival. As I lay my head on the pillow and slowly began to fall asleep, watching the blazing fire glow amazingly bright colours, I heard Danzo and Torune talk. "Don't let the Akatsuki touch her. I want her eyes, I have heard about them, but never for myself have I seen them. Make sure she is still with you at the end of the summit. Her eyes may be the key for Madara." I slowly drifted out of consciousness, not being able to understand the rest of the conversation. What did Danzo want my eyes for?

*** "_Ni-san! You're here!" Yashi said as he hugged me. _

"_Yashi-chan? Where have you been? Where are you?" I hugged him back, feeling very emotional. "I've been waiting for you to fall asleep properly for months. You have never dreamed whilst you've been here, have you?" He asked, looking down to me. Yashi- now that he looked older- was about Sasuke's height, but not as well built. He looked dirty and scraggy, all skin and bone. "Where are you? Madara said that Konoha kidnapped you. I don't believe him though." Yashi quivered at the name _Madara_."Destiny-ni-san, Madara is the one who kidnapped me. He's taken me into one of his dimensions, which is why I can speak to you now. He says he wants to use you for his ten-tails plan- apparently we have special eyes?" I nodded, hugging him again. "Yes, we do. I have named it the Coreingan- it's where you can see the-"_

"_Blood and heart of your enemy? I've heard you say it before. I can hear everything Madara wants me to hear." Yashi finished my sentence for , there was a swirl appearing in the middle of the black room, it was Madara. "hmph. Yashi I've come to- Destiny? What are you doing here?" He pointed at me as I tried to wake myself up. "There's no point waking yourself up, I've trapped you under a genjutsu." Madara said, as from his sleeve came thousands of kunai's with chakra threads attached to them- came hurtling towards Yashi. "You will not harm my little brother! I said, stepping in front of Yashi to protect him. My arms spread wide, preventing one kunai from scratching him, but that was a different story for me. "Y-Yashi-san…" I said, struggling to keep myself stood up. I kept repeating 'it's only an illusion, it's only an illusion' in my mind, but it didn't work. This pain was so real, so excruciating. "Argh!" I said, collapsing onto my hands and knees, trying to pull the kunai out using the threads. "Hmph- that won't work, here- let me help you" Madara pulled on the strings and all I could hear was the sounds of my screams before Yashi stepped in and got struck down. "Y-Yashi-san!" I gradually got up, holding my stomach contents to prevent them from falling out. "W-what did y-you do… W-why? Madara, y-you're evil- urgh…" I fell to the ground after a couple of steps, losing consciousness in that world…_

"_My plan commences at the Kage summit…. Mwahahahahaha…"_

I hope you liked it! It was quite a long chapter, (a bit of a filler, but I wanted to bring Yashi back into it) so I'm sorry for the boringness of it.

Thanks to all the people reading and wanting me to update more, I love you for that!

I'll upload soon, I know you guys want to know what happens!

DMx


	19. The Kage Summit Part 2

Destiny POV

"Urgh" I slowly sat up, feeling dreadful from my night's sleep. Madara had used his Genjutsu to attempt to kill me? It couldn't be. Ayame maybe his new student, but Yashi said himself, he needs my eyes, and for some reason my instinct is telling me that they will only work in an Ukitake's eyes.

"Hmph. You're awake I see." Bird beak said as he tore the covers from me.

"NANI!" I yelled as I snatched the covers back from Torune. I looked around to notice Danzo and Fu were not in sight. "Where are Fu and Danzo?" He sighed heavily and sweat dropped before replying. "They're on their way to the Kage summit. I stayed to wake you." I nodded, standing up.

"Where's my cloak?" I asked him again, looking around to find it near the blazing fire. It was surprising how warm it still was. "Ah, found it" I grabbed the warm cloak and whirled my arms around to put it on, and put my thumb up at Torune. "Hmph, Just like the nine tails." An anger mark appeared on my head, and I could have shouted 'HIS NAME IS NARUTO YOU BIRD FACED FREAK!' but… I suppressed my anger by focusing my chakra into my core, getting ready to stop the Raikage from losing his arm. "You ready?" Torune asked,

"Hai, Bird face" I stuck my tongue out and rushed out the door, realising I didn't know where I was going. "The Kage summit is this way, weird eye" Torune rushed off in the other direction, making it difficult to follow. I sensed his chakra very faintly, which allowed me to follow him swiftly through the trees without using my Coreingan.

"We're here."

"Torune, you're late" Danzo spoke with great nervousness, which I've never saw in any of the episodes. Every time something big happens, I almost forget what's going to happen, and a part of my real memory fades away into the blackness. "Destiny? Are you ok?" I made my eyes focus to see I was crying.

"Huh? Yeh I just thought about- never mind." Fu turned and sighed, whilst Bird beak pushed me along into where all the accompaniments stayed and watched the Kage's meet. "*_Destiny? Destiny, I've finally reached you.*" _I stared into space, whilst Torune and Fu looked at me strangely. My eyes were still widened from shock. Was that- Sasuke? "*_Destiny, You need to get out of the Kage summit. Ayame is looking for you. Our plan is to-*"_ I was interrupted by Fu and Torune dragging me to Danzo. Zetsu was about to appear. "_Destiny, Get out of there!"_

"Fufufu, Destiny, surprised to see you here. Sasuke told you not to come didn't he? Fufufu" White Zetsu appeared- split. I stood up, and rushed out the room. "Destiny! Nandato?" Fu shouted as I ran down the southern corridor.

I passed pillar after pillar, starting to wonder if I was actually getting anywhere. Was I trapped under a Genjutsu? "Madara, reveal yourself, I know you're there." I heard a swirling sound from behind me. I reached for my kunai pouch, but Madara saw my cloak shuffle and grabbed my arm, pinning me down on the ground. "Hmph, you know that won't work. After you saw Yashimoto in my dimension, I knew that you were powerful; now all you need is to obey me, and I'll keep Yashi there all nice and safe, hmph." His grip tightened on me as I clenched my teeth.

"Only I get to call him Yashi!" I forced the chakra into my core and pushed off the ground, breaking his grip long enough to grab a kunai and come face to face (or face to mask, which is more appropriate) with him, baring my teeth in anger. "Let Yashi go!" I yelled at him, forcing myself backwards, throwing the kunai at Madara- he dodged it, as expected, but it gave me the opportunity to activate my Rasori with the aid of activating my Coreingan. "RASORI!" I felt my chakra draining from myself, which was unusual, considering I stored it the night before. "Destiny Stop!" I heard a very familiar voice shout as I approached ever nearer to Madara. "Destiny!" it was _Yashi._ "Yashi?" I turned my attention towards the end of the corridor to see Ayame with a kunai held towards Yashi's throat. "Yashi!" Before I knew it, Madara grabbed my hand, crushing the Rasori, along with my chakra. "Argh!" I fell onto the ground, Madara sucking my life force from me. "Hmph, Now you know what true pain feels like. You will come with us, or Yashi dies." I looked over to Yashi, who was shaking his head. "I'll be fine Destiny! I-" He was cut off by Ayame's kunai cutting his throat slightly. What was I to do? Madara would surely tell Ayame to kill Yashi, and Ayame would because I killed Jiraiya. "Make up your mind. Ukitake Destiny." Right at that moment, Sasuke came bursting through the walls of the Kage summit, faced against the Mizukage. "Hmph, we'll continue this another time. For now, your ni-san is safe." Madara disappeared into thin air along with Ayame and Yashi. So he did have my brother after all. "Destiny, watch out!" I heard Sasuke say as Mei's Lava lips Jutsu thing came flying towards me. I jumped onto the ceiling, focusing the chakra to my feet; I barely had enough to stay here for long.

Right then, Madara appeared in front of me and jabbed with his fingers, reaching for my heart and tearing it out. I fell from the ceiling, feeling myself cough up blood. I was going to die like this? My vision started to blur, but I didn't black out. I closed my eyes for about a minute, and when I woke up, all the pain had gone. Was that his way of telling me to hurry up and make my decision? I didn't know- but what I did know is that I needed to save Yashi. But first, I needed to help Sasuke survive the blasts of the Raikage. "I just hope I remember how to use Minato's flash technique" I heard myself say.

"hehehe…. You really think you can help me? I closed my eyes a long time ago, Gaara." I heard Sasuke say as his Susan'o started to form.

"Gaara! Stay away from him!" I yelled as I stood between him and Sasuke. I was pretty battered from my earlier fight with Madara, but I didn't want Sasuke to die. I didn't realise in my mind that Sasuke wasn't going to die, because I was getting to involved with the story line as it went along. Every second, I forgot what comes next. It was like my memory was fading, my memory of the real world. "You're one of Danzo's subordinates, are you not? I could sense a traitor there- I guess it was you. Gaara, don't take this one lightly, her chakra is powerful." Temari said, Unfolding her giant fan by one notch. Kankuro also held his hands up, ready to get me with his chakra strings. Out of nowhere, the Raikage tried to punch me with his lightning chakra. His fist glided past me face, intentionally not hitting me. I was sent flying backwards towards Sasuke as he past me, his chakra signature the largest I had ever encountered. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke said as he flew towards me, striking my stomach. "Sasu-ke?" My eyes flooded with surprise and tears as he pulled his hand away from my stomach, creating a hole in the middle of my body. I fell from midair, taking what felt like eternity to hit the ground. When I landed cracks formed in the rocks, from the impact.

I couldn't move. I saw Jugo walk towards me as the Raikage and Sasuke continued to battle all out. Did he really just strike me with Chidori? Jugo's eyes came ever so close to mine, and he mouthed something as my eyes closed.

"_Yashi is dead."_


	20. Fallen

Ayame POV

My lungs gasped for air is a stood at the bottom of the lake. Madara was training my intensely to get near Destiny's skill level. After that scene Yashimoto he had said that I needed to be stronger, and actually kill his clone. I looked up to see a shadow form above the lake, gesturing me to come up. I let the chakra that was focused at my feet disperse, letting me float slowly to the surface. "Hmph, Destiny will join us when she's recovered, well done, Zetsu."_ Zetsu_. That name brought haunting memories back to me, and I shivered as I arose from the water, focusing my chakra on my feet once more. "Konichiwa, Madara-sama." Madara had earned my respect, but only said 'sama' when I spoke to or of him, not in my mind. "Konichiwa Ayame. Our training is going well I see. Well it was at least. I need you to run a little errand for me." I nodded, bowing on the water. "I need you to go and collect Destiny from the hidden sand, but be careful, they are beginning to form an allied shinobi alliance, so a lot more Konoha shinobi will be there." I nodded again, leaping up. 'Tch, why does Destiny get all the limelight?' I thought aloud noticing that someone was following me. "Don't throw anything!" I heard a hissing male voice shout. I jumped from the trees to the ground, "Who's that?" I replied. A man in a hood came out from behind the trees in a hood. _Kabuto._ "Well that's no way to treat the man who saved your life, is it?" He finished his sentence by licking his lips, then grasping his arm in what looked like pain. "Are you alright?" I said, cautiously moving towards him, after all It could be a trick. "Get away! Orochimaru-sama might-" He was unable to finish his statement, because I snake like man came out of his mouth; "Gagh!" Kabuto shouted as the one he called 'Orochimaru' slithered his way towards me. "Ayame… You will be mine.." he hissed, as arms immerged from the snake like skin. I was seriously grossed out, but I couldn't move. His chakra was so overpowering, that my body wouldn't obey my mind. "Ultimate time Genjutsu!" Orochimaru hissed, trapping me in an unknown world, even for me. Kabuto didn't come with us, and Orochimaru in this world looked different- his body anyway. He was quite tall, with long black hair and snake eyes. His outfit was simple clothing, with a stiff rope (no, not like that) tied around his waist. He slowly walked towards me, throwing kunai with every step. It reminded me of when Madara attacked Destiny when she had reached Yashi, I was standing in the shadows, watching Madara take some pain away from her. I was still paralysed by his overwhelming chakra levels, and as he was about a kunai's length away from me, my legs gave way and I fell to my knees. "W-what do y-you, want?" I said, shivering from fear. I wasn't scared, but my body could sense how powerful he was. He licked his lips with his snake like tongue, speaking. "Don't be scared, after all it was me who told Kabuto to save you. You may be of some use to me." He knelt down to me, his eyes glaring into mine. I felt a wave of evilness wash over me, letting the fear flow away like it was nothing. I stopped shivering, and put my hands down on the floor to get up with him. When we both stood up, he began to speak again. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" He hissed, but this time it was a pleasure hearing his voice, like he had become a drug that I wanted to stay near. "Hai." I replied, staying very still. He brushed my red hair over my neck, and leant in, gently kissing my neck. "Nani?" I said, and at that moment he bit- very fucking hard- into my neck. I screamed in pain, as I felt my chakra flowing into him. My hair grew over my eyes, tainting white. "You should survive this, but only if I aid you." He hissed, licking the crimson blood off his lips. I grabbed my neck, still screaming in pain. "Open wide Ayame." How did he know my name? I tilted my head to the side. I removed my hand from my neck, it wasn't bleeding. "Nandato?" I said, rubbing my neck further. "I said open wide…" Orochimaru grabbed my chin firmly, and his tongue began to make his way inside my mouth. But it didn't stop there- his tongue slowly made its way down my throat, causing me to gag. "Don't panic, it won't take long, might hurt though" He said, before turning into his snake shape. All the colours of the world returned, me seeing his snake form again. I saw Kabuto choking, as Orochimaru's head slid inside my mouth. I was still paralysed, unable to hold my throat from the suffocation.

His body slowly made its way into me. I didn't feel him in my stomach. As soon as his tail was down my throat, I was able to move. I became dazed and started to wobble, but Kabuto steadied me. "You'll be a great help, Ayame. Arigato. Orochimaru's snake skin clone will help you hone your ninja skills so you can defeat Destiny, and so Orochimaru-sama can take host within her body." I was shocked by what Kabuto had said, but I still smiled at the opportunity he had given me to kill Destiny. "Why did he bite me?" I asked, showing where he had bitten me to Kabuto. I saw the reflection of what it was in the reflection of his glasses, It looked a lot like Sasuke's old mark he had on his neck. "Orochimaru-sama has placed a curse mark on you. This will allow you to hone your skills quicker, and makes you much more… powerful." I didn't wonder why Kabuto hesitated. This saves a lot of time training and that shit, so it's all good for me. "Kabuto-sensei." I said to Kabuto, I wanted him to take on me as his student, so I called him that- obvious. "Hai, Ayame?" He said, not disagreeing with the fact I had just officially asked him to become my sensei. I suddenly got a strong feeling in my gut that one of the Kage's had died. I saw Orochimaru sat up there in my mind, saying that it was the Hokage. How did he know that? "Kabu-sensei, Danzo has fallen."


	21. To Konoha

Destiny POV

I slowly opened my eyes, with my stomach killing me. I felt covers upon my aching body, and I felt a presence in the room. My eyes focused on an open window, with what looked like a sand city. Suna. "You're awake I see, hn." I heard a very familiar voice speak to me, it was very soft. Could it be Gaara? "G-Gaara?" I said, looking at the source of the voice- it was Gaara- the Kazekage. "Hai, ore wa Gaara. I am the Kazekage of Sunakagure. May I ask how you know my name?" He said, standing up. Gaara was dressed in his usual outfit, the Kazekage robes, but his gourd was on the seat next to him, probably as a precaution. "I- I just do." I was too weak to talk that much. My stomach killed. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" I asked, slowly sitting up. He leant forward, just in case I gasped because of the pain. I did, but I gritted my teeth so it was barely audible. "Uchiha Sasuke attacked you with the Jutsu Kakashi calls 'Chidori." So it did happen. I pulled the sheets down to reveal a bandaged chest and stomach. I could see the blood coming through the bandage. "We need to change that soon. You've just had surgery, but don't worry, it's all healed, that blood is old, probably tore a stitch or two when you were resting. You struggled a lot after surgery, asking for Sasuke." I gasped, as a shock of pain was sent through me when Gaara had said Sasuke. "Are you ok?" I saw Gaara at my side. I liked Sasuke, but Gaara is awesome! (FAN GRIL SCREAM! HE'S TOUCHING ME!) "Yeh, I'm fine, thank you Gaara-sama." I thanked him, then he pulled his chair closer by using his sand to sit at my bed side. Lazy shit, he could have walked and got it. "You do know that Sasuke is the most wanted man in the world, right?" Gaara asked, as he rested his elbows on the side of my bed, and placed his chin on his hands. Sweet, I was in love with a fugitive. WIN. "Yes, I am aware. Gaara, I know everything- lie when you were a kid you were treated like shit, and your own uncle, what was his name… Yashamaru, tried to kill you." I stopped there as I could see Gaara was going to attack me in a moment. "How do you-?" He stood up, and started to leave the room. "When you are ready Kakashi is waiting outside to escort you to Konoha, I don't want to see you again. Ok?" He gave me those death intent eyes, I sweat dropped, embarrassingly. "Ok,ok, I can see when I'm not welcome." Gaara turned around, closing the door. "She's in there Kakashi." I heard Gaara saying to (obviously) Kakashi. "Hi there Destiny." Kakashi opened the door, jumping onto my bed. "I have orders from Tsunade not to let you leave my sight, so we're heading back to Konoha now. Get up." This was odd of Kakashi- I know there was a war about to start, but still. Grouchy pants. "Kakashi?" I said, slowly getting up out my bed, gasping in pain as my feet touched the floor. There was a flash as Kakashi caught me and swept me up from my feet. I was surprised to see I was still wearing my ninja pants, but my top was over in the bin, cut to shreds. "Arigato- Kaka-sensei" I hadn't meant to say that, but from watching the anime, it was my natural instinct to call him sensei. "You're not a leaf ninja, so you're not my student, neither am I your sensei, got that?" He looked down at me, with apologetic eyes.

"Gomen, Kakashi." I said, and he gave me his signature smile.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have snapped like that. When we get back to Konoha, I'll buy you a new outfit, ok?" That was oddly nice of Kakashi, but I nodded, feeling tired. "You rest up, we should be there in about a day." I nodded, resting m head against Kakashi's arm as he jumped out of the window, and it seemed to be a sleeping pill, how he moved, because I quickly fell asleep, and was alone in the dark once again.

"Destiny, wake up." Kakashi was speaking to me, but my body wouldn't move, only my mouth. "I- can't" I replied. He sounded out of breath; I eventually gathered the strength to open my eyes. "I saw Kakashi reading his book upside down whilst Gai was throwing kunai at him, failing every time. "Nandato?" I asked, slowly moving my arms to my legs. I was back against a tree. "How long have I?"

"A week, almost." My eyes widened in shock. A week! It felt a couple of hours. I started to get up, struggling. "Hold it, take it easy" Gai said, walking over to me.

"Kakashi, I would like to see Tsunade, take me to her." I said, getting up slowly.

"What did Gai say Destiny? Hmph. Fine, but as long as you agree to take it easy." I nodded. Kakashi and Gai were talking to me like I was their own student.

"Come in." Kakashi had taken me to see Tsunade, the Hokage. "Oh, hello there Kakashi, who's this? Oh. Ukitake Destiny." I felt Tsunade's aura drop as she saw me enter the room. It wasn't much, just a fancy shack with TONNES of paper work. "Destiny wants to speak to you about something. Destiny, I'll be waiting outside, take it easy." He bowed at Tsunade, before gently patting me on the shoulder. "So, Destiny. What do you want to talk about?" Tsunade began to stand up. I couldn't help what happened next. I had been waiting to say and do this to someone. "GOMENASAI TSUNADE-SAMA!" I shouted, dropping to me knees, bowing in respect.

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I'm so- so sorry…" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head up to see Tsunade knelt by me, smiling like Naruto does- although to be truthful I could hardly see her face over her HUGE boobs, I thought Masashi was weird for making Jiraiya say they're huge. But you couldn't say they weren't. They were as big as my head- easy. "It couldn't be helped. I heard from Jiraiya's toads that you made him die a respectful ninja, and for that I thank you." She wiped my tears away with her hand. She reminded me of my Kaa-san. She would wipe my tears away when I started crying… Kaa-san… "What was it you really wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade said, helping me up. "Arigato Tsunade-sama." She nodded. "My Nii-san, Yashi, has been taken by the Akatsuki, more specifically, Uchiha Madara." He eyes widened a fraction as she let go of my arm, and walked back to her desk. "I'm very sorry to say this, but there is nothing we can do, there is a war about to start, the fourth great ninja war." Tsunade rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her clasped hands, a lot like Gaara did. "I know, but I would like to help get him back. I want to be a part of the allied Shinobi force." I said, putting my fist to my palm and bowing. "Please allow me to train under a sensei from Konoha, Tsunade-sama!" I kept my head bow, but heard the door open from behind me. "I will take her, Tsunade-sama." It was Kakashi.

"How am I not surprised. Fine. Kakashi, you will train Destiny for the Fourth Great Ninja War. Make sure she is ready for battle. I will ask Shizune to check on your progress, and if all goes well I will battle you. Understood?" I nodded, thanking her sooo much. "Arigato Tsunade-sama!" I bowed again, getting up slowly because of the pain. "Rest up for today- I have saved you a bed at the hostel, we will begin tomorrow, first by picking you out a new outfit…"

_The next day…_

"Right, pick whatever you want. Tsunade has given me the money." I nodded, looking like a little kid in a toy store. It wasn't as much choice as there was in a clothe store back in my world, but then again my village hadn't just been destroyed by a huge explosive Jutsu. "This one." I picked one out. It was a short top, with a nice Konoha type jacket with it. It had nice loose trousers with it, which looked a bit like Shikamaru wore. "This one?" Kakashi took it from me and went to ay for it, whilst I looked around the store (more of a tent) and saw a necklace, which held Gaara's gourd on it. A bit like a fan piece you'd get from an American website. "Hmph, that's Gaara's gourd, isn't it Kakashi?" He took it down from the top shelf, as I could not reach it. "We'll have this one as well, keep the change." Kakashi threw the store guy some cash, and we left. "Oh, and Destiny." I looked up at him whilst I put on my awesome necklace. "Hai? Kakashi?" I replied.

"It's Kakashi-sensei now" He scuffed my hair like I was a kid and smiled. I pouted at him, but quickly rushed off to the toilets. "Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted. "To get changed!" I replied, running down to the hostel. "When I was entering, a kunai flew right by me and landed on the door frame of the hostel. It had a note on it, it read:

'_Destiny, _

_Hurry up! I'll meet you on the training field; if you get lost ask the Matsu, he's very helpful._

_Kakashi-sensei'_

I rushed in to my hostel room, getting changed into my outfit. I took the bandages off slowly. When I took off my chest one, I saw the huge scar that Sasuke had left, and decided to try and cover it back up. The bandage disintegrated when I tried, so I jus t left it, making sure I walked with my arms crossed.

"Kaka-sensei?" I ran onto the training field to find Kakashi asleep on a tree, with his book across his face. "KAKASHI!" I yelled, causing Kakashi to fall out the tree.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said, rubbing his butt. "Right, down to training? Show me what your best Jutsu is." Kakashi said, pointing at the tree on the other side of the field.

I did the necessary hand signs to form a Chidori, then focused my chakra in the same hand to form Rasori. "RASORI!" I yelled, with my Coreingan eyes activating. I sliced through the tree no problem. "How was that?" I yelled, feeling very fatigued from that attack. Resting for so long has left my fitness levels… lacking- to say the least. Kakashi was speechless, but put on his usual non-caring voice. "Hmph, very good, very good. Like the eyes, nice touch." He pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan eye. "Let's see how you are at combat." He rushed at me, activating his Chidori. I froze, thinking back to when Sasuke attacked me with Chidori. My mind kept flashing back, and I was unable to move. "Hmph, you would be dead right now." Kakashi said, and my eyes focused. His arm was sparking with electricity, about an inch from my face. My eyes were wide and I was shaking from fright. How could I train if every time someone attacked me I froze up? "Destiny, you need to pay attention." Kakashi was clicking his fingers at me, his Sharingan still active. My Coreingan was still active, but I chose to see normally, enhancing my sense of hearing. "Gomen… Kaka-sensei…" I began to waver, falling into Kakashi's arms.

"What happened at the Kage summit to make you like this?" Kakashi asked. I pushed myself back up, and showed his my stomach. "Sasuke- attacked me." Kakashi didn't move, he just pulled me close and hugged me. I closed my eyes, feeling tears fall down my face. "It's alright Destiny, Sasuke has chosen his path. You are still choosing yours, and frankly you are choosing the right one." Kakashi braced me even tighter, then grabbing my shoulders and looking at me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he said confidently. Kakashi is as awesome in real life as he is in the anime. Kaka-sensei for the win.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Kakashi turned around, for us to see Shikamaru. "Come out here for some peace. Sakura is driving me mad with all her rationing of weapons." I giggled, not seeing what I found funny.

"Is this?"

"Hai, Ukitake Destiny. Destiny, this is Shikamaru." Shikamaru waved

"Hey Destiny. Nice to meet you."

"You too Shikamaru! I love your InoShikaCho combo, it's awesome!" I came out from behind Kakashi, because I looked like a scared puppy. "Hmph, ok then." I had an idea.

"Kaka-sensei, can I spar with Shikamaru?" I asked, putting my hands together.

"I'm not sure if you can handle it." I shook my head.

"It's only Chidori I freeze at , please?" I pouted cutely, and even Shikamaru had to laugh.

"Fine, go ahead Destiny."

"This will be fun, ready Destiny?" Shikamaru said, whilst I activated my Coreingan.

"Hai".

I couldn't resist uploading it sooner than planned, cus I wanna read it through on my IPod when I get bored XD

Thanks for reading!

Destinymewtwo xx


	22. Why?

"Hai" I said. This was going to be hard. Shikamaru was a brilliant strategist, so beating him wasn't going to be easy. "Ok then Destiny, here I come!" Shikamaru said, grabbing some kunai and Shiruken out of his pocket. With my Coreingan, I had never noticed that my opponent's movements were tracked. I dodged Shikamaru's attacks and punched him straight in the stomach. H quickly backed off, forming hand signs. "Oh no you don't! I know your Justus's!"I said, trying to find a place where my shadow would not appear. "Let's see if this works…" I muttered to myself, as I saw Shikamaru follow me onto the water. "Hidden mist Jutsu!" I said, forming the necessary hand signs and splashed the water, forming a misty cloud in the sky, causing the sun to disappear, and all shadows too as well. "Hmph, very well done Destiny." Shikamaru nodded, then back flipped onto the land. "But however, it was not quick enough" I suddenly felt my body constricted, and I couldn't help but smile "Shadow snatch technique complete." He smiled, walking me over to land. He went to punch me, but he missed. "Wha-?" He said as I flickered behind him. I had just copied the Fourths teleportation technique! "RASORI!" I shouted, and jabbed him in the back. It sent him flying, and he face planted into a tree. "Gomen Shikamaru!" I said, scratching the back of my head. I looked up to Kakashi, who was stunned that I managed to evade Shikamaru's punch. "Woah Destiny, you're good. Well done, I don't think anyone has evaded my punch. Ever." Shikamaru said jumping over the river of the training field. "Destiny, may I ask how you know that technique?" Kakashi said joining Shikamaru and I by the river. "Uh, I honestly can't say, I just dodged it I guess… heh heh!" I said, grinning like Naruto does.

Kakashi thanked Shikamaru for the training as we left the field, the sunny day coming back. "Destiny, you realise who's technique that was." I nodded, knowing now that I shouldn't have performed it. "To be honest I was surprised in myself that I was able to perform it Kaka-sensei. I know Minato-sama was your sensei, and he died trying to protect Konoha from the Kyubi, which is now inside Naruto. Kaka-sensei, I know everything- as I have already explained to Yamato. You can ask me any question you want, I will be able to answer it correctly." As we stood outside what was temporarily the gate to Konoha, Kakashi stopped. "How do you so much for someone who has only been in this world a couple of months? It's impossible. You know that right?" Kakashi got his hands out of his pockets and put one on my shoulder, smiling. "I guess you know that everything turns out ok in the 4th war then!" He said, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, I don't really know… I only know up to Naruto… never mind, I know enough." I said, suddenly feeling down. I _don't_ know how the war turns out. What happens if Yashi is fighting alongside the- no, he would never do such a thing. "Where are you going Destiny?" Kakashi asked, as he followed me down the massive hill to Konoha.

"Going to bed, I'm tired." I said, slowly picking up my pace.

"Wait, I'll treat you to BBQ, you deserve it. Beating Shikamaru takes some doing." I looked back, thanking him. "Arigato, Kaka-sensei."

"Mm, that was delicious." I said, leaning back in my seat and patting my stomach. "Aren't you going to eat any Sensei?" I realised that Kakashi doesn't eat in front of people, although I swear I saw his mask get a little wet from dribble as I was eating the food. "Destiny, the reason I took you here was so that you could eat" I smiled, laughing at the fact I could see he was starving. "And to tell you something." I opened my eyes, tilting my head in slight confusion. "I sent a clone to Hokage-sama, and she has agreed with me in this." He took out a Konoha headband, that was a grey-black colour. "OMG! ARIGATO KAKA-SENSEI!" I yelled, glomping him across the table. "Umm, no problem. No please get off me." He said politely.

"Gomen! Gomen." I said, as he handed me the headband. "Arigato! Now…" I looked down at my body, looking for where to put it. "I don't suppose you have a spare mask do you Sensei?" I said, pointing at his mask.

"I don't know how, but I figured you'd ask, here." He handed me a matching mask, which was awesome! "Arigato Kaka-sensei!" I said, hugging him again.

"Please, get off me, now. People are looking." He said, prying me off him. I could not explain how happy I was right now. I had become an official member of Konoha, got my very own headband and mask, a new ninja outfit, and I had beaten Shikamaru and performed Minato's yellow flash teleportation technique.

_A new start_.

"How has Destiny been?" I could hear Tsunade-sama talking to Kakashi outside the office, where I was sat very uncomfortably, with Shizune watching me like a hawk. "Destiny, come in." Kakashi opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I glanced at Shizune and she was still giving me that look. And I thought she always seemed nice, guess not. "Konichiwa, Destiny." Tsunade greeted, as she gestured for me and Kakashi to sit down. "Konichiwa, Tsunade-sama." I returned the greeting. 3rd impressions and all that. "Kakashi tells me that you beat Shikamaru in the first spar, very well done. Not many can defeat him." I nodded, thanking her compliment. "Now, how do you like your headband? I see you are even wearing the new mask Kakashi bought you. Very nice touch." I nodded again, feeling this was going to a very long meeting. "Well, I have called you here to ask me all you know about the Akatsuki. Sources tell me you know a lot about them, is this true?" I nodded, but this time I felt guilty, I felt I was betraying my family. "Ok, I need you to identify these people, and tell me what their strengths and weaknesses are." The first was Konan. "This one is Konan, she was Pein- Or Nagato's personal body guard, but we don't need to worry about her, she'll be dead by the time the war begins." I sighed, there was a heavy weight being lifted, but at the same time another one was being placed there. "Ok then, Who's this?" She showed me another image. "This is Zetsu, the one that we saw at te Kage summit. He is trouble, he splits and some of his clones transform into various people from the shinobi alliance… but I'm afraid I can't remember who, Gomen." Tsunade shook her head.

"That's ok, you are helping with this." I looked at Kakashi, who gestured to look back forward, but it was a 'you're doing fine, keep going' look. "Ok then, him?" Kakashi recognised him, and spoke before me. "That is Kabuto, only he claims to have absorbed Orochimaru's cells, slowly taking over him." She nodded, moving onto the next picture. "That is Ayame- she was a Konoichi from the rain village. I have only faced her in battle once, but she has never seemed to powerful. She will be for the war though, I can almost guarantee it. She has a- powerful mentor." I said, feeling my pulse raise as I talked to everyone. I could see that Tsunade had 2 left. I was trying to think of the Akatsuki member that wasn't dead… "That is Tobi. Or Madara, I don't honestly know who- he never took his mask off when I was around him. To what I know, he has no weaknesses, and I have never managed to land a hit when I was training with him. He uses Space-Time Jutsu, which allows his body to dodge all visible attacks." Tsunade nodded, putting Madara's image down and showing me the last one. Time slowed as I began to see who it was.

_Yashi_.

"Do you know who this is Destiny?" Tsunade said. I tried to speak, but words were stuck at the back of my throat.

"He's my nii-san." I finally managed to get out, Tsunade's eyes widening. "He can't of joined the Akatsuki… he can't of!" I said, trying to get out of the room. I ended up falling over, as my limbs were to spastic from the shock of knowing.

_Yashi has joined the Akatsuki_.

Dum dum duuuummmm!Thought this twist in the story line would be interesting…. Mwahahahahaha!

:3

By the way, I have to apologise for my grammar and spelling in this…. Most of it I write on my iPod, so it only checks spelling…. Not grammar heh ^^;

And I'm also sorry for the slowdown of the pace of the story, but if the manga would hurry up and publish in English then so would I! XD

Don't forget to keep reading and voting! Many thanks to all me dear readers,

Destinymewtwo xx


	23. Tsukoyomi

"Destiny-san, I never knew you had a-" Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "Kakashi, take Destiny to Naruto, they are sailing for the land of lightning. Tell Destiny what the real reason for-" I already knew the reason of Naruto's mission, and I didn't want to be excluded. "No." I demanded and wiped my tears away. This world always seemed to have me crying. "No, I'm staying here. I know what this war will entail, myself and I alone know how it will start. I know I can't tell you much, because I might change the war's outcome. But I would like to help Kakashi lead the division." I stood up slowly, Kakashi at my side aiding me; his gravity defying hair seemed a little… down today. "I agree with Destiny, Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded, and got up from her desk. She slowly made her way around the paper work and was stood in front of me. "Destiny, I also agree with you. Which is why-"

"Why won't you let me!" I shouted, but she put her hand up and stopped my from carrying on. "Let me finish, Destiny." I nodded, embarrassed that I hadn't let her finish. "Which is why, I am promoting you to a Jounin of Konohagakure." My eyes widened as a smile appeared on my face. "Arigato Tsunade-sama!" I jumped into her massive breasts and attempted to reach my arms around, but couldn't quite reach. She awkwardly responded, but soon the very… uncomfortable hug was (gladly) over. "Kakashi, since we are coming up to war, we will need to borrow one of your Jounin vests. Is that possible?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato. I will see you in the meeting tonight." Tsunade nodded, and me and Kakashi left the building, going back into the destroyed alleys of Konoha.

"Is this your house? It's pretty awesome" I joked at Kakashi. He was sharing a tent with many male of Jounin- which would explain the smell where I stayed, across the road. "Here you go, newly bought. The last in stock. It looks like it will fit." He spoke whilst holding it up, comparing the size of the vest and myself. "Arigato, Kaka-sensei." Some of the Jounin's stopped when I said those words, some mumbling saying 'So that's the girl that joined us from the Akatsuki' and 'Is it safe for us if she's here? Surely we're in even more danger with her here'. Those words hurt, but I hid the pain and said "I'm going to go train, I'll see you later. Have fun at the meeting." I smiled, then left his tent.

"RASORI!" I yelled for the 14th time as I managed to decapitate 5 trees. My chakra control has gone out the window since my injury. "Urgh" I said, kneeling down on one knee, clutching my stomach. I was covered in scratches and my outfit was torn. "Time to put Kakashi's jacket on, it's getting cold" I said to myself, suddenly sensing another presence. "Who's there?" I turned around to see a kunai flying towards my face, I quickly dodged but the dark figure was too quick for me. He slammed me into the nearest tree, 50 metres back and held a kunai to my throat. Sharingan eyes shone in the moonlight, but he was too large to be Sasuke. His face came into the light, revealing crease lines down his face, along with black, zombified eyes. This was the work of Kabuto. _Itachi_.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, there was venom in my voice. Itachi was Sasuke's brother, and although I can't help but love him, I hate him; he caused me to almost die. "I said what are you doing here Itachi!" This time I yelled, but before anyone could hear me I was caught under his Genjutsu. I was in the Tsukoyomi world. _His_ world. "I will answer you now, Ukitake Destiny. In this world, I am space and time. I will ask you a question, and your sanity depends on your answer. Come with me."

I was tied to a post, like in the episode where Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma face off against Kisame and Itachi. "No, I will never join the Akatsuki again. Never." I tilted my head away from Itachi, feeling a sudden pain in my stomach. He had just stabbed me. "I will continually stab you for the next year until you say yes.

What seemed like weeks went past, and Itachi kept stabbing me around the stomach. It killed, and I was on my last straw, I couldn't hold on any longer.

"F-fine…" I said struggling to breathe. He had continually stabbed me for 6 months, and never stopped. "Hmph, about time. Nee-chan." I shuddered at what he called me as he released the Genjutsu and we were back where we had been 6 months had been. 6 months had passed in there, but non in this world, confusion began to run amuck in my head as I felt myself be picked up by Itachi. He jumped away, and it took me a while to gather the mental strength to speak. "Back there… you called my nee-chan, why?" I asked, gripping my stomach in pain. It still felt he was stabbing me, and I don't doubt it won't go away quickly. "I said that because you and Sasuke or betrothed. Did you not know? Your child is meant to bring all peace to the world. That is partly why the Akatsuki exists." He said, emotionlessly.

"Wait a moment, so you're telling me that I'm meant to marry the guy who meant to kill me, and worse, part of the reason that the Akatsuki exists to help me and Sasuke make babies?" Gross, I thought.

"Well if you put it that way, then it sounds strange. But yes, it is." I laughed, causing my stomach to feel like he had stabbed me again. "There is no point in laughing, I know that you are just masking your pain with your fake emotions. It's obvious you are hurt about your brother joining the Akatsuki and your mother being kidnapped by Madara and being turned into his-" I gathered the strength to push myself off him, causing me to fall to the ground from the tree. Ouch, I thought, when will this freakin' pain in my stomach stop! "What the hell did you just say? Where's my mum?" I yelled, backing away slowly from Itachi.

"She's being forced to absorb all of the collected tailed beasts. He was going to ask you, but you then became a member of Konoha." I shook my head. This isn't possible. That must be why Yashi joined, to try and stop him. "I don't care about Konoha, let me absorb them ,just leave my mum out of this." Itachi smiled, and slowly disintegrated into a man with his new silver mask. Madara had tricked me. "To be honest Destiny, a Jounin would have known something wasn't right, and suspected me right from the start. But because you knew that Itachi was being brought back to life, I had a chance in manipulating you. And it worked." I heard him chuckle under his new mask. "Fuck you, what have you done with my mother!" I ran at him but he was too fast for me, he simply dodged and kicked me to the ground, my face scratching against the ground. "What have you done with my mother?" I yelled at him, grabbing a kunai from my torn pouch and running towards me again. He blocked it with his arm, and punched in the gut with his free hand. I coward back, coughing blood, feeling myself fall and become unable to move. My eyes stayed open, but I couldn't speak or move. "Sleep Destiny, you will wake up a new person. Believe me." I heard his evil laugh as he picked me up with care, and slowly began to drift into a sleep… What is going to happen to me?

Ok guys, I've decided to make this story 35 chapters long (at the most) before I work on the sequel, which is where I make up my own story line, cause it'll be fine ^^

Thanks for reading… don't forget to fan and review! Thanks!

DMx


	24. Reunion

The first bit of a chapter is just to catch up with how Yashi joined the Akatsuki, since you lot don't know yet. This will be the main twist in the story, so PPLLEEAASSEE comment on what you think… I'm running out of ideas here guys… and I'm starting to feel unloved… I'm not getting any comments or votes on my stories…. If this continues…. I'm afraid I will have to be forced to stop writing it… :'(

So please comment, vote and fan! ^_^

Kira Ukitake POV

It had been 3 months since Destiny and Yashimoto had gone missing. The police had just about given up on them, and said they were likely to be gone for good. That was the day a nice detective, Kabuto came around saying he had his suspicions, and that he knew where they might be. I had just about lost all hope. They couldn't have run away, Destiny was about to enter the national Japanese tournament, and she wouldn't have missed it for the world. Yashi, well he couldn't have understood. Although he's 14 now, he is still a little boy…. _My_ little boy.

*knock knock * I peered out of the window to see the very man that still gave me hope, Kabuto.

"Hello Miss Ukitake, how are you feeling today?" Kabuto had a very innocent smile. He was only a young lad, but he still cared that much of what an adult would care, maybe even more. "I'm good, considering the recent events." I forced myself to smile, but he could see the pain in my eyes- that much I could sense.

"I believe you have found your children." Those words shocked me, so much that tears formed in my eyes and began running down my cheeks. "Now we haven't found them yet, but I would like you to come with me, I think you'll recognise the place they are when you see it." He smirked, and his aura suddenly changed. He held up a small folded poster, and handed it to me. I cautiously took it and began unfolding it, and with every move I felt more and more dizzy and dazed. When I had fully opened it, I saw a poster of their favourite show, Naruto. My two children were on the cover, battling to the death, with some of the characters next to them. I glanced closer, noticing a man with pale white skin and glasses. Kabuto? I thought, struggling to keep my eyes open as I felt his presence near me. "What sort of sick joke is this? Why are you dressed up like someone from my children's favourite TV- show? Get out of my house!" My voice started to heighten in volume as he just stood, there, a blue wave of light emanating from around him. "I'm not dressed up like him, I am him." He magically appeared in a cloak, with his sinister looks appearing, along with scaly skin, much like that of a snake. "I will leave your house, Kira-sama, but you're coming with me." He chuckled and grabbed my wrist. I felt his presence become stronger, as he formed a shape with his hand; I believe Destiny once said were 'Jutsu hand signs'. "What are you-?" I didn't have time to speak, because we were sucked into the poster of which Kabuto had given me. Is this where my children were?

Yashi POV

"Yashi, come with me, I have a little surprise for you." The face of the devil appeared, along with his sinister apprentice. "What now, I'm fed up of your plans to try and get Destiny to join the Akatsuki, why not take me already?"I snapped, causing Ayame to hit me. I flinched when she did so, causing my chafed wrists to rub against the rope even more. "Here, you will need this." Ayame chucked me a rope, summoning a clone at the same time and cutting the ropes that bound me. "What the fuck? Why would you think I would join you?" I yelled, as it echoed throughout his dimension I had been stuck in for what felt like many months. 'Now is your only chance to escape, I suggest you take it' my mind said. I nodded, allowing him to take my wrist as we swirled back to the 'normal' Naruto dimension world. For the first few moments all I saw was blackness. The dimension I was in was quite well light, so coming into (what I guessed was) their base was quite a shock to my eyesight.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw a hooded figure- which was probable Kabuto- dragging what looked like a matured women to Madara, Ayame and me. "Hmph, this is where we test your strength, Yashimoto. Fight him to save her." Madara ordered. As Kabuto came into the light, I saw a figure with a bag over her head. A breeze blew through the base, and the women smelled like my mum's favourite perfume. "Go on then, little rat." Ayame hissed, pushing me towards Kabuto, chucking a kunai pouch at my head. I turned around and caught it, my eyesight seeing a different side of things. "Well well, you are not the only Ukitake who has the Coreingan." Madara chuckled, and at that the women flinched, as if recognising the name. "C'mon then kid, let's see what you've got, heh heh heh…" Kabuto hissed, releasing snakes from each sleeve of his cloak. I performed the necessary hand signs for the only memorised Jutsu I know, shadow strangle. I knelt down and imagined my shadow consuming Kabuto, and that's exactly what happened. 'Use heart stop, Destiny has used that on Jiraiya, remember?' my mind spoke to me once more, reminding me that I had found a way to access most of Madara's recent memories. I closed my eyes, focusing on Kabuto's heart. I opened them, and felt a wave fly from my eyes to him, "Heart Stop Jutsu!" I shouted, making Kabuto go limp. After that, he poofed. 'Only a clone, dammit, shoulda known you idiot.'

Hey shut up, I told him.

"Well, the kid has talent, just like her sister." I heard Ayame say. I put my hands on the ground, out of breath and exhausted. I managed to gather the effort and get up, walking to the women I saw some hair sticking out of the bag.. It was just like my mums, long brunette hair. I got my blonde hair from out dad, but he never bothered to come and visit us. Maybe after mum found out we'd disappeared he would've come back… that is if any time has passed at all…

I pulled off the bag, slowly my eyes widened.

_Mum_

"M-Mum?" I could barely speak, as I hugged her tightly. I sliced her binds off with a kunai from the pouch Ayame had given me, and hugged her tightly for what seemed like weeks. "My Yashi, you have grown, it's been 3 months…." Mum put her hands on my cheeks, tears streaming down both our faces.

"Well isn't this cute, Too bad we're going to have to break it up" Ayame joked, which made me turn around, defending mum.

"I wouldn't do that Yashi-san; we need you to join us. Otherwise Kira dies." Kabuto came out of the shadows, looking more like Orochimaru then he did in the manga or anime. I didn't argure, because I knew I was too weak to fight another battle with them, especially since they were all skilled, and my chakra level (woah, feels weird saying that) is still quite low. I clenched my fists, trying to resist what I was about to say: "F-Fine. I'll join you. On one condition."

"Yes?" Madara replied.

"You won't touch or harm my mother, treat her with respect and not a prisoner, and You" I pointed at Madara "You will bring Destiny here unharmed." I can't believe I was saying this, I looked behind me and my threatened mother couldn't either. I wasn't the same boy I was 3 months ago. I was only 14, but I felt older than that. I felt Destiny's age, and I felt like I was finally able to make my own decisions. As my thought process continued, I found that joining the Akatsuki wouldn't be so bad. At least when they win the war, I'll be on the winning side we thought, both smirking.

What was I turning in to?

Destiny POV

As I woke, I felt a cold hand on my forehand. I was 'welcomed' by Kabuto, who had me hooked up to all sorts of wires and a cold medical table. "Nandato? What the hell are you doing?" I asked, but I couldn't struggle, because I couldn't move. I looked down the line of my hospital gowned body to see the massive Jinchuriki statue, which had 7 eyes open, and they were all staring at me.

"Is she conscious?" I heard Madara walk in with another 3 pairs of shoes.

"Hai, and all the preparations are done, shall we start?"

"Destiny?" I heard familiar voices yell as I heard them being threatened.

"Who's there?" I demanded, but no-one replied. "Madara? Who is there?" I started to shout, but that was no use. I forced my head to tilt up, which sent a shock through my body. I saw Yashi standing next to Madara is silence whilst he was holding a kunai to my mother's throat. "O-Oka-san?" I managed to say before an excruciating pain was sent up my leg and into my stomach. Kabuto tore my gown open, exposing my stomach. "You're putting all 7 Biju in her? Are you crazy?" Yashi-san shouted, but it was no use, I heard Madara strike him down, and then there was silence, all apart from my blood curdling screams.

Kira POV

I saw my daughter absorb what looked like real eyes on a statue, which Yashi called Biju. I daren't question this masked man, Madara, because he struck Yashi down and knocked him out with one hit. I just stood there awe struck, as I heard her blood curdling screams echo is this massive room. "If you're wondering what we are doing, Kira-san, we are extracting all the tailed beasts we have collected, and placing them within Destiny's body. She is the only shinobi that I think can take this. The pain will cause her to be in coma for some weeks, but by then the war should have just started." Madara chuckled a very sinister laugh, "This reminds me of a horror story I use to tell the children, where naughty children would have beasts placed within them by the devil himself, and they were called Jinchuriki." I said aloud, and the masked man nodded. "That is correct, they are called Jinchuriki, and there are ten in total. I believe you will have heard of one of them. Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." I shuddered at that name.

How could a folk lore become reality for us?

The screams continued for some hours, and Madara made me stay and watch the whole thing. No-one can ever have any idea how much seeing my daughter in that kind of pain broke me, but Madara took that to his advantage to make me his 'assistant' I was ordered to stick by him wherever he went, including when he went on missions to prepare for the upcoming war. Madara had told me it was between his group, the Akatsuki, and the 5 great nations. I believe that included Naruto's village, but I wasn't 100% sure, because I am still unfamiliar with it all. "Kira-san, Time to go, we are heading out for battle" He said. I followed him into the darkness….


	25. The Seven Biju

Sorry for the spoiler alert, but there will be Biju in this, and I'm putting their names up now.

**Shukaku= 1 tail**

**Nekomata= 2 tails**

**Isonade= 3 tails**

**Sokou= 4 tails**

**Houku= 5 tails**

**Raijuu= 6 tails**

**Sichibi no Sokou= 7 tails**

**Yamato no Orochi= 8 tails**

**Kurama= 9 tails**

Kakashi POV

"My thoughts are that she has either gone after Yashi, or has been kidnapped Hokage-sama" I stood in front of Shizune and Tsunade-sama, who was pacing up and down her temporary office. "Well observed Kakashi. Where was she seen last?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"There have been reports of the Coreingan sighted near the land of waves." I replied, wanting to chase after Destiny. She was a troubled woman, who was now- as I understand it- 18. "There have also been reports of Madara activating a unbelievable amount of chakra near where we suspect his base is." Sai said, as he opened the door and walked in, bowing to Tsunade-sama as he entered. "hmm, arigato Sai. Sai, you will accompany Kakashi to the land of waves and investigate this. The last thing we need is another Jinchuriki just on the side of the Akatsuki before the war." We both nodded, and left the building. "Sai, do you mind if we stop by Naruto's ship first? I recently received an SOS for Gai-san. I need to check it out." Sai nodded. "Ok, meet me here in an hour."

"Hey! Gai-san!" I shouted as I jumped off Sai's bird and landed on a nearby rock, hopping onto the water nearing the ship. "You sent an SOS?"

"Stop right there!" Guy seemed different, like he was suspicious of me. He started to have a conversation in his head, and it looked like he was figuring out something. "Kakashi! What is the tally?" He yelled across the water. I had no idea why he asking such a stupid question. "What? I don't know… What's the emergency?" I replied, which caused him to look at me like he would the enemy. "Ha! You aren't the real Kakashi! My eternal rival would know!" He shouted. He came at me, with intent to kill 'Shit, I can't attack him, he's delusional.' He tried to keep up, but it was no different to when we were Gennin together, I outmatched him on everything. "Gai-san! What's going on? Why are you fighting Kakashi?" Yamato and Aoba appeared from the dorms of the ship. "Hey! Yamato! Aoba! How're you?" I shouted, preparing for Gai-san to attack me at any time. Surprisingly, Yamato and Aoba jumped next to me, And Gai appeared distressed at this. "Nandato! So you guys are fakes too…" I sighed. Gai was obviously feeling ill. I had received a letter from Yamato saying Gai was very ill when the ship was sailing. "Hey! Gai-san! The score is 51-50 to me." I shouted, and he just laughed.

"That's wrong! We're tied evenly!" He shouted back.

"You must be forgetting the Ramen eating contest after the run to the Hokage summit." I looked at him, and he put his finger to the corner of his mouth. I mentally chuckled, typical Gai-san. "Oh-yeh… But you're still the fake! Anyone who has watched us would know that!" I then had an evil thought. I whispered to Yamato and Aoba what it was, and we all laughed. "A small nut? Really?" Yamato asked. I showed the size, and Gai-san appeared with a anger mark on his head. "THAT WAS YEARS AGO!" HE stomping in the water all angry. That's myrival.

"Ah, so the SOS was a mistake." I said at guy. He flashed his brilliantly white teeth, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Umm, yeh, gomen Kakashi-sempai…" I chuckled, shaking his hand. "I'm heading over to the Land of Waves. Madara is rumoured to have his hideout temporally set out there. Don't tell Naruto I was here, it will only cause him to miss me more." They all nodded, then I saw Sai sweeping down. "Sayonara!" I shouted as I jumped on the bird and headed out to the land of waves.

_Haku and Zabuza….._

Kira POV

"Kira-san, you have done well. Destiny can have a visit from her mother today."

I saw his smile behind that mask of his. Something about him was very familiar. He had explained about this world to me, as well as Yashi when he wasn't on missions with the plant man, Zetsu; and Ayame.

He had explained that the Ukitake was actually a clan here in this world, and that the daughters of the Ukitake clan were betrothed to the sons of the Uchiha clan- which is his clan. He said that my daughter is betrothed to a man named Sasuke, which I seem to remember was her favourite character within Naruto, anyway.

I walked into the room where Destiny was being kept. I ran to her and saw her stomach, which was scarred from a previous battle. Now however, they had written a seal on her stomach, apparently to stop the Biju from killing her. They had only used half the chakra of Biju on Destiny, because he was saving some for the other Jinchuriki apparently. Destiny's hand suddenly began gripping my hand. "Destiny! I'm here for you, my darling. Don't worry, Oka-san's here…" I said, putting my head on hers, stroking her head. "Oka-san? I'm scared… He's put the Biju in me.. and they're fighting…" She managed to say. Her eyes started closing again, she was obviously still weak. "Put them in order Destiny, you can do it…."

Destiny POV

I was standing in a very oriental room, with water about ankle deep. 'Woah, this place is _old_. My mind said. The only difference is, she wasn't in my mind. She appeared in front of me, and it was like looking at a mirror image. You're me. I thought. I couldn't speak here, I felt I didn't need to. 'Yes, I am you. Nice to meet me huh?' We both chuckled. "Why are we all here!" I heard a monstrously voice say. It was coming from behind me. I turned around to I had disappeared. I gulped and then walked forward. I'm in myself. I thought. There, in front of me where 7 Biju (smaller then they look in the anime) sealed behind a gate. "Who are you!" Shukaku shouted. They all came within sight of me. Although they were smaller than they are compared to the Kurama, they are still HUGE. "answer me!"

"She doesn't answer to you! I am Sokou!" They all started to argue, so I backed away, but the wall closed up. I was trapped.

The fight began to last for hours, and the sound echoed throughout the halls, which made my head feel like exploding. Suddenly I became conscious, feeling the pain of my head wash away but the pain of my stomach return. I felt a warm hand in mine, and then she spoke. "It's alright, Oka-san's here." I struggled to stay conscious, but I managed to tell her about the fighting. Just before I slipped away from the world, I heard her voice once more… "_You can do it…"_

I was back to my head, where they were just staring at me. Those evil red eyes were staring at me. "Did Madara put us in here?" Raijuu asked, as the others began to shout at each other.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as loud as I can, and they actually coward at me for a second.

"You're even more pathetic than the last kid I was in. You know how many times I protected him?" Shukaku said.

"Gaara is awesome! Don't presume that! He can still use the sand like he did when you were inside him, he just doesn't have as much chakra as he does now." I didn't realise how angry I had become. I was standing right at the entrance to the gate, looking up at all 7 Biju. I think they were surprised by the fact I was standing up to them. "Yes Raijuu, Madara most probably extracted you into me. Please all of you, you can ask me any questions, but one at a time. You're arguing sounds like multiple earthquakes to me." They all chuckled but were quickly silenced by the wall re-opening. "Madara…" They all hissed, and the gate became an Amatseru covered guard, causing me to fall back out of fear. "What are you doing here!" I shouted at him.

"You know Destiny, although the pain in your stomach has subsided, whatever happens to you in the real world happens to you in here… My back started hissing in pain, and I looked down to see Ayame had etched her name into it. "Argh!" I yelled, as I felt sharp pains all around my body. Soon I was covered in scratches and bruises from being punched and pierced all over.

No one's POV

As the Biju watched Destiny get punished by Madara, their hearts felt empty. Although they were always used and abused by their Jinchuriki, they felt Destiny was different. Shukaku was one of the last to be extracted, and seeing Destiny like this reminded him of his last person. Gaara of the Desert. Although Gaara was evil at the start, which Shukaku took advantage of, He grew into a well respected young man who became the leader of his village- the Kazekage. Shukaku was secretly proud of this, because it seemed that all Jinchuriki are treated like crap throughout their lives. Although guilt, pain and despair makes the Biju stronger, even though they would deny it if you mentioned it them, they want to see their 'owners' happy, because a happy heart means happiness within the Biju's heart. Even though they could all see what Destiny had been through, and what she was going through now, she kept strong, and some how the happiness inside her got stronger. This made the Biju fight back. "MMMAAADDDAAAARRRAAA!" they all screamed in sync. This was enough to make the temple of Destiny's heart start to crumble, and cause Destiny to fall to the ground limp. Rocks began to fall all around her, but somehow she managed to keep enough happiness inside her heart to let the Biju reach through the Amatseru gate without being burnt, letting them protect her. "HOW?" Madara shouted, slowly disappearing. They had won. Not completely, but Destiny was now free to command them. She caused them to see the happiness n her heart, which made them obey her no matter what. They had no choice in the matter, because without Ukitake Destiny, they could not defeat him. They could not defeat Uchiha Madara.

YAY FOR THE BIJU!

Sorry if the names confused you, but to be honest I always called by their names if I was talking to someone who knew about Naruto anyway.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest, that ending is the perfect ending (the No-one's POV bit) so I have decided to end it like that…

DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT FINISHED YET! I just meant in that style XD

Had you scared there didn't I… XD . :P

Anyway, I hope to upload soon, but I've uploaded this now because I am busy with work…. So yeh, I hope :/

FAN!

REVIEW PLEASE!

^_^ DMx


End file.
